Disappeared
by khdayskh1314
Summary: Roxas is a newly branded freshman attending his new school Twilight Takamachi High. He then suddenly bumps into a girl that could change his life for the better or worse. The two are so different; the bright and naive Roxas, the mature yet carefree Xion. How will their presences clash and meld? Based on the Black Rock Shooter OVA
1. Welcome To Twilight Takamachi High

**This is my first fanfic that's actually based on a real anime or OVA (official video animation) and its my first AU fanfic that's in Roxas' point of view(sorta).**

**This fanfic is based on the Black Rock Shooter OVA. If you don't know who BRS is, google her. She is AWESOME. Also if u didn't, watch the OVA so u can get what is going to happen. But if u don't want to so u wont get any spoilers, good for you! **

**This is more of a love retelling of the whole OVA story. FYI: Xion's school uniform is like the one that all the girls wear in the OVA too but not the anime. IDK about Roxas tho.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of the Black Rock Shooter OVA or kingdom hearts or its characters.(I wont repeat this)**

* * *

_**Disappeared**_

** */**_**Chapter 1**_**: My New Life As A Freshman\***

* * *

It was the first day of school and I was walking to my new high school: Twilight Takamachi High School. Since it was spring, flowers and light green leaves decorated the nearby trees giving the path to school a bright, cheery atmosphere. A gentle breeze blew by rustling against my spiky blonde hair and refreshed my senses.

I lived a couple of miles from school so I always took the train then walked there from the station. Sometimes I met a couple of friends, sometimes not. I wasn't that popular in middle school so I didn't expect much in high school.

As I approached the school gates, I stopped for a bit to catch a glimpse of my new school. Trees were everywhere and some that were blossoming were standing as if on display. While I was gazing at the school in awe, I heard a slight *thump* behind me like a car door being closed. I turned from my position and saw a raven haired girl behind me who turned her gaze from the now retreating car to mine as I laid my eyes on her.

She had a simple appearance and looked about my age. The girl had short, choppy hair and no makeup unlike the other girls I've seen. She had aqua blue eyes that that made the deep blue sea to shame and had a way of looking beautiful with her simple but neat style. The girl was clad in the usual sailor school uniform for girls who had a light blue cape, skirt and tie. Everything else on the uniform was white.

She turned to me with a strange look and approached me.

"Who are you and why are you looking at me like that?" was the first thing she said out loud with annoyance.

"U-umm, oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to annoy you or tick you off. It's just that umm, well..." I muttered.

"No need to tell me. You just need a friend for the new school year huh?" she said to me with her frown disappearing and a gentle smile taking its place. I ended up stuttering even more then eventually I nodded shyly.

"Okay, s-so we're friends now?" I stuttered.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed with a weird grin. I flinched at the sudden mean words. "...Not until we get to know each other!" she suddenly added with a laugh.

I sighed in relief. The way she has me on my toes already made me weary for our future friendship.  
"What did you think? Did you actually think that I would be friends with someone who I didn't even know their name?" she muttered looking down with a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. I was confused at the sudden mood change. She seemed embarrassed now.

I put a hand on her shoulder and grinned, putting on my normal personality. She looked up at me in confusion.

"I'm Roxas if you were asking. Roxas Hikari. Can we be friends now?" I said still grinning.

She cheered up again and returned the grin with a smile.

"Not without my own introduction. I'm Xion Uchida," she held out her hand.

I closed my eyes in cheerfulness and shook her hand.

And that's how our friendship started.

** xXx**

On the same day, as soon as we walked inside our new classroom, we went to high school orientation since we luckily were in the same class.

We sat next to each other in the auditorium. During the whole routine of the teachers preaching to us to do our best the following year, Xion and I began talking about each other.

I found out that Xion was an exchange student from Radiant Garden but was born in Twilight Town like the rest us. I found out another interesting fact: we both had a twin. Xion had a twin named Kairi who looked exactly like her except her hair was longer and her hair was a dark auburn. I told her that I had a twin named Ventus. He looked exactly like me except his hair was a little darker compared to mine. My voice was a little deeper than his too.

I found out that Xion and I were both 15 but I was a couple of months older than her. We liked the same music, video games and other things. It was as if we were meant to meet.

But despite these similarities, Xion and I had our differences. Xion had a more confined personality and didn't like to talk to anyone she didn't know well. I thought of it as a miracle that we even became friends at all because when we first met, she appeared as a moody tomboy.

Well it is true that she is a tomboy but she definitely is not moody. It just depends on who she is with at the current moment and is more open and moody when she is with her friends. Unlike her, I'm a more open person and I tend to be nice to everyone with a 'sunshiny personality' as Xion called it.

When orientation ended, we both retreated to the classroom where everyone else met up. Our homeroom teacher, Axel Fujimara, introduced himself.

"Okay kids! Let's have a great year together," he exclaimed with a grin.

"HAI SENSEI!" we all called out.

Our teacher smile turned to small frown on his face. He appeared to be pondering then spoke.

"Aww you don't have to call me 'Sensei'. It sounds too flowery and formal. Just call me Axel!" he grinned once again. "Oh and don't be too formal around me. Don't be afraid to talk to me. And remember, we're friends!"

We all nodded and Axel Sensei stepped off the podium and tripped on one of the steps. He hit the ground with a loud *thud* and we all gasped. One of the boys was about to help Axel up but he held out his hand indicating that he was fine. He then stood up with a goofy look on his face and called out to  
everyone.

"Don't worry kids. As long as I have my lighter Jamie with me, I'll be fine!" he took out a small lighter out of his pocket and rubbed it against his cheek then walked to his desk.

That was how we found out that our home room teacher was a pyro.

It was silence then everyone started to smirk. It didn't take long for the classroom to erupt in giggles and laughs.

** */xXx\***

It has been a couple of weeks since I first met Xion.

It was last period and the teacher was about to dismiss us.

"Stand. Bow. You are now dismissed! I hope you all will have a great day," our last period teacher said with a smile.

As soon as class ended, I took out my phone to text my mom that I would be a little late. When I sent the message, I walked over to Xion's desk to talk to her.

Since about a couple of days ago, Xion's parents have dropped the idea of dropping her off every morning. Instead, since we lived in the same neighborhood, we would walk to school and back together. So every morning was met with cheerful smiles and interesting conversation.

I had also mad some other friends too. Sora, a chocolate haired boy whose hair stood up in all directions like mine but even wilder, he became one of the closest beside Xion. Riku, a calm and competitive boy, was an upperclassman but we were still good friends.

There was Pence, Olette, and Hayner who have been friends with me ever since our elementary school years but we weren't in the same class though.

When I approached Xion, I tapped on her shoulder with a grin. She turned around and jumped when she saw me for some reason. I thought that I saw a slight blush but I discarded the thought.

"Xion, I want to show you something today. Can you come?" I asked her still grinning.

The girl nodded with a smile. She'll sure be surprised later today...

** xXx**

When we left school campus, I told Xion to follow me to the Tram Common.

When we arrived at the plaza, I walked to the familiar ice cream stand where the old lady was always selling frozen treats. My personal favorite was sea salt.

"Two sea salt ice creams please!" I said cheerily.

The old lady turned around from her cat and saw me then showed the usual smile but this time she had an unusual sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh Roxas! I see that you've brought a friend now. I'm glad to see that you're making new friends," she said to me as she bent down to the freezer to take out two sea salt ice cream bars.

"Yes ma'am! I've made some other friends too in high school. Thank you for noticing my friend here. Her name is Xion Uchida," I said politely pointing to Xion who looked shyly down at the ground.

"H-hello. Nice to meet you!" she said cheerily but still shyly.

"Oh. You're a shy one aren't you? Don't worry, I won't bite!" the old lady laughed. She waved her hand as if to shoo away the idea.

Xion nodded and turned to me with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Okay that will be 45 munny," the lady said to me. I gave her exact change and I thanked her. The woman looked at me and Xion with the same strange sparkle in her eye then she waved good bye and went back to delousing her cat.

Me and Xion left the ice cream shop but didn't eat the sea salt ice creams yet. I told her to save it when we get to our destination.

"Get where?" she asked with curiosity.

"You'll see..." I said with a smirk on my face.

We reached Central Station and I paused a little while to look up at the clock tower. For some reason I always did this. It seems to calm my nerves. I then went inside the station and I motioned for Xion to follow.

When we went inside, the two of us went down the large main corridor of the station then I stopped in front of a door that said 'Staff Only'. I wasn't worried though because I've never seen anyone go in the door, and no one ever really seems to notice me go in. I turned to Xion and told her to follow but she hesitated probably because of the staff only sign. I told her it was nothing to worry about so she followed me.

Inside the door were a set of steps but I knew that behind these steps was a small elevator, thankfully. I swerved behind the stairs and Xion and I both walked in the cramped elevator. It was small but it was enough for two people. I pushed a button on the wall and then the doors closed slowly and we began to rise up.

There was a small *ding* sound when the elevator stopped so I knew the ride was over. I pressed the same button and the doors opened. We were at the top of the clock tower.

"Roxas. I-is this the top of the clock tower?" she gasped in awe and I nodded to answer her question.

"Yeah. It's pretty isn't it?" I breathed in awe.

She nodded in agreement then looked at me in surprise when I grabbed her hand and led her to the front of the tower. There was a small ledge we could sit on  
and I sat down on it motioning for Xion to sit down beside me. She hesitated at first, but with my coaxing and smile, she sat down beside me.

"Roxas, are you sure this place is safe?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry! It's perfectly safe unless you actually try to jump off," I joked.

She looked down for a moment then seemed to regain her confidence again and brought back a smile on her face.  
Xion reached behind her and pulled out the ice cream bag that I set down behind us earlier.

"So Roxas, shouldn't we eat these now?" she said teasingly as she handed the bag to me.

I took one of the sea salt ice cream bars and handed the other one to her. Unwrapping mine, I took a big bite out of the stick of salty, sweet deliciousness and sighing at the good taste. I haven't had one in a while.

Unlike me, Xion unwrapped hers and looked at it with an unsure look on her face. She looked at the light blue popsicle and then took a small lick. She seemed to gag a little.

"Ughhh! Roxas, how can you eat this? It's so salty!" she exclaimed to me with a look of disgust.

I was surprised. She looked pretty excited to eat these.

"Xion, try taking a big bite then let it melt in your mouth for a while."

She looked at me and then to the ice cream bar and then back to me and after hesitating for a moment, Xion bit into the blue bar. She seemed to be rolling her tongue sampling the flavor. The look of disgust appeared then was quickly  
replaced with a smile. She was most likely tasting the sweetness right about now.

"So how was it?" I asked with a smile.

"It as salty at first...then it turned sweet!" she said with admiration and curiosity. "I think it tastes really good,"

"Yeah I think so too. I said the same exact thing too when I first tried sea salt ice cream!" I exclaimed.

"Really? That's kind of a weird coincidence don't you think?" she asked.

"That is weird..." I said with a hint of nostalgia in my voice. "Guess we even think the same too huh?" I smiled at her.

She laughed and I joined in with her. After we were done laughing, there was a comfortable silence accompanied with an occasional breeze blowing.

"Hey Roxas..." Xion whispered. "It's a beautiful sunset isn't it?"

I turned towards her and nodded in agreement. But I noticed that she was blushed a little again. I stared at her for a moment wondering if she was really blushing or if it was just the sunset... Out of curiosity I leaned forward to see her face more clearly.

A few moments passed and she turned to me. She blushed even harder as we both noticed that we were only inches from each other. Backing away, we both scooted away from our awkward position and then I slightly turned my head away in embarrassment.

"Roxas?" My attention was suddenly drawn to her.

"There's something I would like to give you..." Xion muttered and reached into her pocket.

She held something wrapped in a white handkerchief rimmed with black. Xion handed it to me and I unwrapped it.

Inside was a shell that was about the size of my thumb. It was mostly blue but part of it had a faded yellow color.

"I-it's a Thalassa shell. I found it on a beach in Destiny islands when I was a little kid," she murmured with embarrassment.

"Since it was a keepsake from your childhood, I'm not so sure that I should..." I tried to hand back the trinket but was interrupted by Xion.

"Don't worry about it! I have another one," Xion took out a necklace from the inside of her shirt. It had another Thalassa shell attached to it. The shell looked exactly like mine but instead of blue, it was a faded pinkish color with shades of orange and purple. Xion took off her necklace and let me hold it.

"Wow. They're both really beautiful. It's like the two shells were made to be together..." I breathed.

"You can make it into a necklace if you want but don't you think that's too girly for you?" Xion asked with a slight laugh in her tone. "Maybe you can put it on a Keychain and put it on your phone or something. I noticed that you don't have any straps on your phone." She pointed to my phone in my pocket.

I took out my phone. It was a flip-open phone that was black and had little bits of white on it. Xion was right that there were no straps.

Xion spoke up, "I have a little needle and a strap if you need them. I was thinking ahead and thought that you would want the strap." she smiled.

I nodded and gave her the seashell. Xion poked a hole in it and put the strap through it then gave it to me.

"Think of it as some kind of symbol of our friendship," Xion said cheerfully. I gave the Thalassa shell necklace back to her and she put it back on but instead kept it out for show.

I held out my Thalassa shell strap and she held out the shell on her necklace. We both smiled and held them out to the sun watching the shells sparkle in the sunlight.


	2. Summer Vacation

**I would like to thank these people for favoriting and reviewing this story!:**

**NinjaxSketchheartx**

**R O K U S H I**

**Nightfallsky (your review makes me blush! -/-)**

**TheSapphireRose**

**ShadowofaHeart**

**Thank U all!**

* * *

***\Disappeared Chapter 2: Summer Vacation/***

* * *

Two Months passed from the first day we ate ice cream together on the clock tower. Almost everyday we went up there together talking and eating ice cream all the time.

It was almost summer vacation. Two more days! Axel Sensei was greeting us with the usual 'hi', joking around and every once in a while, a small kiss to his lighter.

**xXx**

The bell rang for the end of fifth period. It was time for lunch.

As usual, I got up and walked up to Xion who was talking to one of the teachers, Aqua Ryuu. Aqua was lretty young to be a teacher. She was only about in her early twenties. The two of them were both friends by now surprisingly and they often talked girl-to-girl conversations.

"...And that's when I said to Terra that I would go with him the next day!" Aqua Sensei said excitedly to Xion.

The two of them seemed to see me coming because the conversation came to a close between the two.

Xion then got up to say good bye to Aqua then walked towards me.

"Let's go have lunch shall we?" she said in a singsong voice, grabbing her bento box.

I grabbed mine and we both walked to the roof of the school where we always eat now. The fresh air made the food taste better in my opinion and in Xion's.

I always had octopus wieners with some rice, a small salad, and egg rolls and very once in a while, my mom packed me an extra item just in case I got hungry.

Xion's meal sometimes changed but most of the time, she had onigiri, takoyaki, and a few pickled veggies.

Xion sat down and leaned back in relaxation. The light breeze rustled her hair and she sighed.

"Roxas, what are we going to do when summer break starts?" she asked looking at the sky.

Looking at her, I shrugged, " I really don't know. Maybe just lie around or something, maybe go somewhere..."

I opened my bento box and she did the same with hers.

"Ike dekimaaaasu!" we both said to each other, then we both dug in.

While we ate, I looked at Xion. She seemed to be thinking. A few minutes passed without the two of us not saying a word to each other. Then Xion broke the silence.

"Let's go somewhere... Like with our twins?" she asked me.

I paused for a while, "That's a great idea Xion! The two of them can meet each other and we can have a lot of fun together."

"You really think so?" she said. "What if they don't get along with each other or something?"

"Oh whatever! Who really cares? What would be the reason for them not to get along? My brother is a completely nice guy and..."

"My sister can be a little bossy at times and really lazy," she bit her cheek. "But she's nice most of the time."

She looked at me with her azure orbs, "You sure?"

I nodded with a reassuring smile. We continued our meal as our conversation drifted to other topics. Time quickly ticked by and then the next thing I knew, the school bell rang saying that lunch was over.

"So a thumbs up on the twin meet up?" I asked the ravenette.

The girl nodded with a smile and the two of us retreated to our classroom.

**xXx**

Time passed without anything happening. I told my brother, Ven about what was going to happen in the summer and he had no problem about it.

Summer vacation started with a blast of heat as the weather suddenly intensified in warmth and temperatures. The next thing I knew, it was 95 degrees outside!

It was on a Sunday that we met at the tram station with our twins. We planned to meet at noon but it ended up being ten o'clock when we met up.

As me and Ven waited on a nearby bench beside the station, I saw Xion walking up the uphill road approaching us from the distance. I stood up to wave and grinned when she waved back. A few seconds later, I saw a dark haired redhead come running behind panting to catch her breath. I heard her call out to Xion:

"H-hey! Xion, why do you walk so fast?" she panted as she caught up with the ravenette.

"I don't walk fast. You just walk slow!" Xion laughed at the sight of redhead breaking a sweat.

When the four of us met up, we all introduced ourselves to each other.

I saw that the red head was Kairi her twin sister. Kairi's hair was a little longer than the Xion's and the bangs were styled a little differently. She also had a more girly appearance and had a makeup on.

I introduced Ven to the girls.

"Wow," Xion said with a look of surprise. "You do look alike. It's like you guys are exactly the same person! I can barely tell the difference." She tilted her head in bemusement.

Kairi nodded with enthusiasm and agreement.

Then there was silence.

"W-what do we do now?" Xion asked shyly.

"I don't know..." I said stupidly. I could practically hear the imaginary cricket sing its awkward song.

We all stood there for a couple of seconds like sitting ducks with huge question marks on our heads.

"Hey!" Kairi suddenly cried out resulting in the rest of us jumping in surprise. "Hey you guys! Let's all go to the beach!"

"Huh?" Xion said with confusion. "We don't have swimsuits and our parents-"

"Don't worry. I told mom and dad that we would be gone for a long time. It's the perfect time to go to the beach anyways. It's warm with a nice breeze to go with it. We don't need to swim anyways. It's fun things to do besides go swimming." she stated.

"Like what?" Ven asked the redhead.

"Umm, we can explore the caves and we can go boating! There's games we can play and there's a lot of ice cream we can eat..." she voice faltered, her eyes quickly fading to a darker shade.

"Let's just get our bathing suits," we all said.

**xXx**

About fifteen minutes later, we returned to the station with our swimsuits under our clothes and each set of twins had a beach bag with munny and everything else we would happen to need.

We went inside to get our tickets and after waiting for a couple of minutes we were inside the tram to Destiny Islands.

**_Half an hour later_**

"Whoa! I haven't been here in a while!" Xion sighed as she ran out of the tram station.

"Yeah... Xion and I came here a long time ago on vacation when we were little kids." Kairi explained to Ven and me.

"Well the two of us have been here a lot of times. But the last time we've been here was last year," Ven said to Kairi

I watched as Xion ran to the beach. There was barely anyone there except for a couple of little kids playing on the beach. I ran up to the beach and sat on the warm sand kicking off my sandals in relaxation. The warm ocean waves washed over my feet and a wave of relaxation came over me.

Xion, Kairi and Ven did the same and we sat there for a while relaxing under the bright sunlight. A few minutes passed then I got up and ran to a small cove pulling out two small boats that could seat two passengers each.

"Come on! Aren't we going to the island?" I asked playfully.

The island used to be a playground for little kids and it was a clubhouse too. Nowadays, no one goes there anymore so that meant that the island was free for us to hang out on.

Everyone got up and started pulling the boats to shore.

"So who's going with whom?" Xion asked.

"Hmm, how about you go with Roxas and Ven go with me?" Kairi decided.

"How come you get to decide?" Xion fake pouted.

"Because I decided so! Anyways you do know that that's the best pairing up that we can do. One boy and one girl to a boat. Romance and muscle balance!" she exclaimed with a smirk.

When she said this the ravenette immediately flushed a deep red. "W-we're just friends!"

"Whatever, just get in the dang boat!" I muttered at the two with a light blush coloring my cheeks as well.

They both nodded and Xion and I climbed in one boat while my twin and Kairi got in the other. I took one oar and gave the other to Xion then we began paddling together to the island.

After a few long minutes of hard paddling we reached the island and docked on the boardwalk of the small island.

Xion and I grabbed the oars and she tied the boat to the dock so it wouldn't drift away. Unlike us, Kairi preferred to leave all the work to Ventus who was still busy carrying the heavy, wooden oars to the shore. Meanwhile, the redhead was fancying looking at her nails.

Xion laughed a little and I joined in. A minute passed then we stopped our little laughter to catch up with the other two.

All of us stripped to our swimsuits. Xion had a black one-piece suit with some swimming shorts. Kairi went all out and wore only a red bikini. Ven wore green and white trunks while I wore mostly white but partially black ones.

After unpacking our beach bags, we all lay out in the sun.

"So who's gonna get in the water first?" Ventus shouted out with glee.

Ven's eyes wandered around doing a mental 'enie-meanie-miny-moe' then the three of us (excluding Kairi) concentrated our gazes on the girl clad in only a bikini.

The three of us grinned and nodded at each other. Kairi, being oblivious to what was going on, was out in the sun still looking at her fingernails.

'One, two, THREE!'

We all ran towards Kairi, grabbed her, and dumped her in the ocean. I know it sounds a bit harsh, but we didn't throw her in THAT hard, just kinda dumped her in the cold sea water.

The red head sat in the water sputtering out salt water then looked at us in what seemed like pure rage. She then yelled at us in what sounded like a dying elephant and dunked Xion in the water.

Kairi started laughing and Xion burst out of the water shaking water from her hair. There was a bit of seaweed on her hair that was formed like a piece of dung. That's when I started laughing.

Ven and I dived into the ocean and the four of us started splashing each other with sea water laughing. We played games in the water and dunked each other sometimes. Eventually Kairi, being the lazy bum she was, went back to the shore to get a tan or continue to gaze at her Oh-so-wonderful nails.

I looked around and then I noticed something. I haven't dunked Xion yet.

I sneakily swam up close to her then hesitated. I shook my head and grinned shaking off anymore thoughts. Putting my hands on her shoulders, she was about to turn around and then I pushed her under along with myself.

When we both resurfaced, Xion splashed me with an irritated scowl. Staring at her for a moment, I realized that she looked so funny. I tried to hold in the laugh, I really did. But who could you really blame when the sputtered chuckle sneaked its way through my mouth?

"Haha. Really funny Roxas!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

Then she grabbed my shoulders and dunked me too.

**xXx**

We were all back on the beach again after we were done dunking each other.

"Ahhh..." I sighed. "Let's celebrate with a whole box of ice cream!"

I took out a big box from my beach bag containing the sweet bars of ice. I opened it and everyone crowded around, grabbing the flavor(s) they wanted.

As usual, I took sea salt ice cream and so did Xion. Ven took a vanilla and Kairi took a strawberry Popsicle. At the same time we all ripped off the wrapping and chowed down on our sweet, frozen treats laughing at an occasional joke or notion.

It was almost sunset and we jumped into the water playing games once again for a little more fun. It was then when Xion and I decided to leave the water to look around the small island.

The first thing we did was go into the tree house and walk on the bridges. We were all awed by the view of the ocean. Giant flowers and small fruits littered the trees and it smelled of the ocean breeze.

I picked a purple flower and gave it to Xion with a smile to go with it. She accepted it and pinned the flower on her ear. Xion walked forward and climbed down the ladder motioning for me to follow her.

"Come on! There's someplace I want to show you," she beckoned.

Following her, we both ran to the waterfall. Xion got on her knees and crawled to a loose shrub on the ground next to the waterfall. She pushed it aside and much to my surprise, there was a small tunnel just big enough for me to crawl through. Xion crawled through the hole and I followed her on my knees. Inside was a passage way in which I could stand in which was very dark but there was barely enough light from the tunnel opening to brighten up the passage. Xion seemed to know where she was going so I followed her through. At a certain point, she stopped so I did the same. We both seemed to be in a room or chamber of some sort. There were glowing roots everywhere, enough light so that we could see each other.

Walking to Xion's side, I noticed that she was staring at a wooden door on the side of the chamber. Her blue eyes were diluted and dazed and I came up close to her face until we were only inches from each other.

"Hello? Xion?" I asked poking her nose.

The action immediately took affect and she snapped back to reality. She immediately backed away from my touch with her cheeks flushed which resulted in my laughter.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" I laughed.

This only made the girl's cheeks darken even more and she began to mutter strange sounds. I shook my head and told her it was okay.

My gaze drifted and I found a few drawings on the walls. Running my hand along the drawings, I found a small sharp rock on the ground. Picking it up, I started drawing something. It was just a doodle so I drew it mindlessly. When I backed away from my work, there was a blushing Xion on the wall. Laughing  
again, Xion's attention was drawn to what I drew. Her face turned from a curious gaze to an embarrassed one in a moment and she lightly punched my shoulder teasingly. My laughter eventually ceased and I turned to Xion.

"Hey, now that I've drawn you, how about you draw me?" I asked the still slightly pink cheeked girl.

She looked at me for a while then took the sharp rock from my hand and began drawing my face. When she got to my spiky hair, she did surprisingly well and then looked at my own golden locks of hair. Xion ran her hair through some of them and copied what she saw and felt onto the rock quite skillfully. When she was done, there I was on the wall facing the other Xion that I drew before.

The real Xion smiled at me and then got up.

"We should both go now. The others are probably waiting for us by now aren't they?" she said to me.

I nodded and followed her out of the secret place.

"So how was your little 'date'?" Kairi asked me and Xion as soon as we met her at the beach.

Both of us blushed at the same time and shook out heads.

"It's not a date! Stop teasing us Kairi!" Xion pouted to her sister.

"It's not like we're going out or anything..." I muttered. Unfortunately, the redhead heard me.

"Not **yet **Roxas!" she soon began to giggle ridiculously and skipped away.

Both of us sweat dropped and stared as she skipped away.

"Seriously. Who SKIPS anymore these days?" We both said simultaneously.

We had an hour or so until we had to leave the beach to go home so we tried to make our last moments at the beach the best we could do.

We played in the sand a little bit and we held small competitions and races around the island. But a few minutes before the time we had to go home.

"Xion, could I bring you someplace too?" I asked the onyx haired girl.

She nodded and I grabbed her hand pulling her to the bridge. I walked to the Paopu tree pulling Xion beside me. Hopping up onto the large trunk of the tree, I motioned for Xion to sit beside me. She was by my side and we were  
both watching the sunset.

"It's a beautiful sunset huh?" I asked her.

She nodded smiling. "The ocean makes the reflection of the sun sparkle, making the sunset even more beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful than the sunset at the clock tower?" She turned to me at the question.

"...nah. I think they're the same don't you think? But the ocean breeze does give it a nice touch," I replied.

Xion looked back and watched Kairi and Ven for a while.

"We should be heading back..." she murmured to me.

I shook my head blushing a little, "I didn't bring you here just to watch the s-sunset."

I picked a Paopu fruit from the tree and held it in my hands examining it's star shaped design with my head held down.

"You want us to share the fruit..." Xion breathed staring at the fruit with me.

"W-well, it's just that ummm...that since we're both friends and um I wanted to maybe..." I muttered with red cheeks.

"You know the old legend too?" Xion asked me. I nodded.

"The paopu fruit-when two people share a fruit, their destinies are intertwined..." We both whispered.

"So do we share it n-now?" I asked her. I broke the fruit in two revealing the juicy, yellow insides of the fruit.

Xion nodded slowly and took one of the pieces. We both held the pieces, gawking at the fruit. Then shaking out heads out of our reverie, we held the fruit to our mouths.

"I guess we eat it at the same time..." I whispered.

"I guess so. On three?" Xion asked me with a nervous smile.

I shrugged and then ate the fruit while Xion did the same.

The fruit tasted surprisingly sweet and it melted in my mouth. Xion's expression lightened as well so I could tell that she tasted the same thing. My stomach stirred a little but it was fine otherwise. Shrugging, I turned to Xion and she smiled strangely.

Then out of nowhere, a glowing shard came out both of our chests. My phone slipped out of my pocket on it's on and Xion's Thalassa shell necklace did the same. The Thalassa shells detached from their holds and the shards entered each of the shells causing the shells to glow in bright yellow light. The shells then slowly reattached themselves back to their proper places on Xion's necklace and my phone strap and landed on our laps.

The two shells' light began to dim and fade until the glow totally diminished leaving us staring at the shells in complete amazement.

"So... I guess that our destinies are intertwined now," Xion breathed while the sea breeze blew, rustling her raven hair.

I nodded slowly. "What do you think that was all about?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I guess the paopu's bind is encased in our shells..." she picked up her pink and yellow shell and gazed at it in wonder. I did the same with my own.

She was still gazing at the shell when I put my phone away and turned to the girl. Grabbing her hand, I pulled her up in surprise. Her head immediately turned and her gaze shifted to me, but when I pulled her up her shell almost flew out of her lap. Grabbing it in midair, she pulled it close to her chest relieved.

"What was that for?" she huffed clearly annoyed.

"The others are waiting for us," I pointed to Ven and Kairi who were done now with packing everything up. I waved and the two of them waved back.

I glanced at Xion and she had a teasing laugh playing on her lips that plainly said that I was forgiven for my rude deed. Tightening my grip on her hand, I ran along with Xion to meet up with the others. No way was I going to let go.


	3. A Festival?

**Woot! I'm In South Korea right now for summer vacation! I basically typed this whole thing on the plane. It took a while but it turned out to be a real time burner since the flight was almost twelve hours. It was kind of boring… Im srry I can't type down all the people who favorited, subscribed, and reviewed my story cuz I barely have any internet at all… FYI:I wont be posting any stories probably after this cuz the whole time im here, ill be at this summer school in korea TT_TT the hours i have to be there is from eight in the morning to ten at NIGHT. its hard being asian. :P and ill only be able to type in the weekends for this upcoming month this june in 2012 so after june...there is no need for you to pay attention to this message :P**

**Disclaimer: do you seriously think that I own kingdom hearts? im not gonna say this anymore so deal with it. its reely late now and im tired.**

* * *

_**Disappeared**_

***/**_**Chapter 3**_**: A Festival?\***

Summer vacation resumed after our visit to the beach. It seemed that ever since then, me and Xion had only grew closer. Now everything was different. We had intertwined destinies so it was obvious that we would walk the same path. The thought of it made me smile every time

It was still summer vacation but only a week and a half remained.

Xion and I ate ice cream at the clock tower often, almost every single day now. Laughter often rang at the top of the building as we tirelessly watched the sunset every day...

"Hey Roxas," Xion called to me snapping me out of my day dream about our summer.

"Huh? What is it Xi?" I turned to her with a happy smile. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

The girl's cheeks colored as she punched me on the shoulder.

"Oi! What was that for?" I grunted in pain rubbing my shoulder.

"N-nothing..." she paused for a moment. "You can call me that if you want. Just don't use it too often!"

I sighed. Then why the heck did she hit me in the first place? I nibbled away the last of my ice cream and then threw it to a nearby trash can that we kept up here.

"Well anyways, I wanted to ask you about the upcoming festival!" her expression suddenly brightened as a smile replaced a frown.

Huh, strange mood switch.

"What festival? Didn't hear anything about one..." I asked her.

"How do you not know? It's the festival of the sun that Twilight Town holds every year!" she exclaimed, yelling at my face.

"I've never been to it. And if I have, I would have gone to it," I replied to the girl.

"Hmm, so you haven't. I guess that the both of us should go together!" Xion smiled. "It would be fun! We could wear yukatas together and set off some fireworks! There's lots of good food and fun games and..."

"I'll go."

The girl stopped her exciting rant then turned to me.

"You will?"

I nodded and the girl leaned forward and hugged me.

"W-what's with the hugging?" I laughed, startled by the sudden intimacy.

"It'll be our first festival together!" she said.

Her arms released me. "Do you have a yukata?" she asked.

"No, I never used one anyways."

"Then we should both go shopping for one," Xion thought to herself for a moment. "Oh and my yukata is too small for me now so I guess we'll both buy one for each of us."

"When should we go?" I asked her.

Her head shot up. "Are you kidding me? We're going NOW!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me down to the elevator. Xion pressed the button and the machine slowly lowered us down..

"Hmm, I think I have my wallet with me..." she reached into her pocket and brought out a plain black wallet that seemed to be bulging with munny.

"Wow! Where did you get all that munny?" I exclaimed.

"Oh! Ummm, I my grandparents just came and gave me some..." her voice faltered and she put her wallet away.

I knew she was hiding something but i guessed it wasn't important so I shrugged it off.

*ding!*

The doors opened and the two of us hopped out. Xion then grabbed my hand once again and began to speedily drag me to a nearby store.

**xXx**

"Hmm, how do I look?" Xion asked me twirling around in a light blue yukata.

"Nah, that one doesn't look that great on you…" I suggested as I stared at her trying on kimonos. The girl ran into the changing stall again and a few minutes later came out with a pink yukata with black flowers.

"This one?"

"That one looks **ugly!**" I said a little bit too loudly. I covered my mouth in embarrassment and then I watched as Xion went inside to her stall again.

Seriously, this has been going on like this for almost half an hour and neither me or Xion were satisfied.

Xion then suddenly walked out of the stall.

"Roxas, I'm pretty sure that this is the one! Isn't it pretty?" she asked me.

I turned around and looked at Xion. I had to admit it. She did look pretty stunning in that yukata. It was a deep navy blue with a magenta obi **(A.N: an Obi is the belt on the yukata. Google it :P)** outlined with gold. The yukata itself had a few pink and white chrysanthemums carefully sewn onto the fabric with some green leaves to add to it and there was also a sakura blossom or two.

"It's perfect! How much does it cost?" I asked.

Not waiting for an answer, I grabbed the price tag. It was **9000 munny**.** (A.N. 8000 munny is equal to 80000 yen so it is about 100 dollars)** My mouth almost dropped to the ground. There was no way I could afford this!

Xion seemed to see my shocked expression so she pulled out her wallet in reassurance.

"Don't worry! I have about 20000 munny in here," she said patting my shoulder.

My mouth almost dropped again. She was that rich?

The girl's expression reddened and looked away. "I'm not that rich so don't think anything…"

Once again I shrugged it off and then looked at my own yukata that me and Xion bought before. It had a plain white one with blue stripes. It had a navy blue obi as well.

"You will look great in that yukata, Roxas. Really!" she said to me setting her hands on my shoulders.

There was silence for a moment.  
"So I guess we're done shopping now… The festival is tomorrow and-"

"Waitwaitwait!" I interrupted. "The festival is **tomorrow?**"

"Of course! Why would I bother you to buy a yukata unless it was the day before the festival?" she asked with an 'isn't-it-obvious?' look.

I sighed as she went inside the stall to change out of her clothes. When she was done, it was almost seven o' clock. By then, the two of us had to go home since it was getting dark. The two of us said farewell and walked to our own homes for the night.

**xXx**

My mind woke from my morning slumber to the sound of swishing water.

When my eyes opened, I was surprised to see my twin brother, Ven, holding a pail of water above my head. Blinking once, my eyes widened and I slapped the boy away screaming,

"What are you doing!"

"Waking you up," he said with weird smile.

"I mean, you didn't have to try and pour water on my face!"

"Mom told me to."

Looking at my alarm clock, it exactly read 12:00 in the afternoon. No wonder my mom told Ven to pour water on my head.

Getting up I sighed to myself and told Ven to go away and I immediately went downstairs where my mom, Aerith, was waiting in the kitchen.

"Good morning Roxas! Or should I say **afternoon?**" Her eyes narrowed and she looked at me with a death glare.

My mother was very nice and sweet most of the time. But if you came by and pissed her off, she tended to be extremely frightening, threatening, and has a tendency to look at you with death in her eyes.

Ven looked down at me from the top of the top of the stairs in sympathy.

"I'm very sorry mom! I'm sorry for waking up very late!" I bowed up and down repeatedly with a few drops of sweat trickling down my forehead.

She sighed and smiled at me, which basically meant that I was safe for the time being. "Roxas, just don't be late to breakfast again. I kept some food for you in the fridge."

I rushed to the refrigerator since I was pretty hungry and inside was my most favorite breakfast delicacy:

**WAFFLES**

I put them in the microwave to warm them up then grabbed the syrup, sat on the table, and began wolfing down the waffles with a smile on my face. While I was eating, I looked at the clock. It was 12:16 in the afternoon.

Then I remembered. Today was the festival. I stopped eating to ask my mom about it. She permitted me to go to the festival as long as I wasn't out for too long.

"Just be at home by 10:15 tonight", she said.

I nodded since my mouth was full. Quickly, I finished eating and I went upstairs once again to get dressed in my room. By then it was about one o' clock and the festival was at five o' clock so I had plenty of free time before the festival tonight with Xion.

I was feeling really lazy again but I grabbed my skateboard and went outside to do random things.

As I boarded down the streets, I looked around for my friends. I couldn't see any of them, just random people that I didn't know. That's when I remembered that my old friends always met up at the usual spot: a place in the alley leading to the sandlot under the trolley tracks. Shaking my head because of my stupidity, I immediately headed towards the usual spot enjoying myself along the way.

* * *

**Yuss, I know. lame ending but i seriously culdnt think of anything! 3**

**pleeze read and review**


	4. I Get A Crushed Nose

**After what seemed like a million years…I have updated one of my stories! Enjoy! (this is kind of a bonding time chap. No festival yet :"(…)**

* * *

**#^*/Chapter 4: I Get A Crushed Nose\*^#**

As I skateboarded down the alleyway, a small breeze blew on my face rustling my hair. It tickled my brow and I smiled. I could only think of the upcoming festival with Xion. Once again, the image of her in her pretty yukata made me excited for the festival. What would it be like? Will there be games? And most importantly: will there be **WAFFLES?**

My head shook trying to take my mind off of the weird feeling of bliss and floweriness. Ugh, those things always sounded so cheesy even in my mind, I need to lay down the sugar now…

Meanwhile I wasn't paying attention to anything around me and to my utter surprise, the image of a hard, solid wall met my eyes and I suddenly felt it slam into my face. Hard.

My body fell with a loud 'thud' on the ground and I ached all over. Groaning in pain, I slowly got up and looked down on my skateboard then at the floor trying to cope with the pain. Then, snapping me out of my reverie, a red drop of some liquid fell from my face making my eyes widen in surprise. Blood? A hand flew up to my face and I felt blood dripping from my nose. I felt around a little more and felt a cut on my face bleeding slightly.

"D-dammit," I groaned. "What do I do now?"

The sound of footsteps approached from behind me causing me to turn around quickly to see who it was.

"Ah…EH?"

Xion was right behind me seeming to stare at my face; most likely at my nose. She seemed completely speechless probably because it it's not that often that you see your friend, or any random person, bleeding in public.

"You have…blood on your face…" she seemed to be entranced by the sight of blood on my face.

But the girl shook her head and ran to me with sweat running down her forehead. She sat down right next to me and took my face in her hands.

"Oh my gosh Roxas! What the heck happened? Did you trip or fall…Ack! What do I do…" she took out a tissue from her pocket and placed it on the cut on my forehead. "Is your nose broken? Do you want to go to the hospital, or do you just need to stay where you are..?" Xion's cheeks suddenly colored after her short freak out.

Her eyes seemed to clear and her facial expression calmed, but the black-haired girl still had the specks of crimson on her cheeks.

I tried to stop the bleeding in my nose by plugging it but some blood still dripped from it. Alarmed, Xion tilted my head toward hers resulting in my cheeks coloring as well but even more blood rushed out of my nose.

"You need to tilt your head back, facing the sky…like this," she tilted my head back and I sweat-dropped. "And you should plug your nose up here!" Her fingers closed around the top of my nose.

"Ah-" I uttered in embarrassment.

"And for your cut, I'll hold the tissue in place. Just press on it to stop the bleeding," She paused and then let out a small laugh, "and try not to blush."

My mouth opened and I tried to speak but then it closed as I had nothing to say to her. But then I noticed something.

"Then at least try not to blush to set an example…" I smirked softly.

Her face tensed and went to a darker shade but then the blush subsided as she smirked right back at me.

"Right back at ya!"

I shook my head and laughed.

"So…what happened to you?" Xion's face turned to that of a curious one.

"You don't wanna know…" I muttered looking down. As if in contrast to my action, Xion pushed my head back up.

"Now tell me!" she exclaimed in my face.

"I wasn't looking and I crashed into the wall."

"You mean while walking?" she let out a short guffaw.

I tried to stay calm remembering the condition of my nose but I had to let out a small outburst. "No! I was skateboarding!"

Xion looked at me and smiled contently, satisfied with my answer, then let go of my head resulting in my falling to the ground once again.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"For not telling me in the first place!" she grinned darkly. "And lying…"

"What's wrong with lying?"

"Don't you trust me?" She frowned. "Why would you lie to me because of such a little thing? Would you lie to me if you were in trouble? That wouldn't change our friendship would it? We're friends and nothing you do can change that unless you turn me away. And one way is by lying."

"I…I'm sorry…" I stuttered.

Xion shook her head. "Just don't lie again to me okay? Especially if you're in trouble or something like that." She smiled.

The girl then held out her hand which I gratefully took and got up. After brushing off my pants, I picked up my skateboard and stood straight to smile at her.

"You want an elixir? You look a little beat up from the crash…" Xion reached into her pocket and took out a small bottle with the elixir brand logo printed on it with colorful, yellow letters. "It'll help you get back your health and strength."

She handed it to me and I opened it slowly, smelling the sickly sweet liquid and lift the bottle to my lips. The clear liquid fell into my mouth, tasting the sweet substance that tasted like tarts and fruits. It immediately charged me up and I grinned saying a 'thank you' to me elixir-giving friend. I swear; Xion has everything you'll ever need right in her pockets.

"You're welcome," she said cheerfully smiling brightly.

We began to talk about random things, walking to who-knows-where, until we hit a certain subject.

"So, you know about the clubs right?" Xion asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, what about them? Are you going to join one?"

"Well, I haven't found anyone that I really like and enjoy…but I'm thinking about joining a sports club. Are you going to join a club this semester?"

"Well, I was thinking about joining the basketball club since I love the sport. Plus, I want to get taller. Have you noticed? I'm only about a couple centimeters higher than you!" I put my hand on my head comparing my height to hers to emphasize my point.

"Oh? So are you ashamed for your best friend to be almost as tall as you? That's a very nice remark!" Xion said sarcastically but then smiled to show me that she was only teasing. "So do you have other reasons?"

"Reasons for what?" I asked since her question was pretty vague in my PoV.

"Reasons for joining the basketball club silly! Wouldn't it be kind of weird for you to only to join because you wanted to get taller?"

"Well there are other reasons…but they aren't worth saying aloud…" I muttered looking away.

"Oh come on, tell me!" Xion grabbed my two shoulders playfully and laughed. I laughed as well and we both went down, laughing the day away.

* * *

"The festival starts at 6 P.M. I'll be at your house to pick you up about 15 minutes before that, okay?" Xion explained to me.

Looking at my watch I said, "Well we have an hour and a half left…"

"Well I'll be going now. Don't worry, I don't take too long. I'll be on time so…bye!" she waved good-bye then left.

* * *

**Don't you think that this is just a filler chapter!...well you could say that it is sort of…but that's not the point! Just like in the OVA, the sports clubs play a VERY important part in this story :D**

**I hope I update soon…Ill be home in California in like 2-3 weeks from now! AND THEN I WILL GET DREAM DROP DISTANCE! MWAWHAHAHAH! **

**Then I have to go to my new high school 2 days after I come home…D:**


	5. Night of the Sun

**OMGGGG I GOT DREAM DROP DISTANCE THIS SUNDAYYYY. SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T TELL U GUYS EARLIER AND IM GIVING THIS SO YOU AS A PRESENT. I PLAYED THE GAME FOR LIKE 4 HOURS STRAIGHT. XD im stuck on the wargoyle though. The one that riku fights on la cite des cloches. Please if any of you have the game, please help me! Im playing through on standard mode and it would really be a big help if any of you could give me a review with a couple of tips. Plus please tell me how to get the dream pieces for the elephant dreameater if you can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BRS OVA or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

***^*Disappeared Chapter 5: Night of the Sun*^***

**5:30.**

That's what the clock read. Just 15 more minutes and Xion will come over.

I had my yukata on and was washing my face in the bathroom after I had just taken a shower.

After I was done, I dried my face with a clean white towel and walked into the living room to check if I had all of the things I needed.

A bag with money and other things lay on the table along with a water bottle just in case I was thirsty on the way lay beside each other as the things I would bring to the festival. The sun was setting and I sighed, flopping down on the plush sofa in the living room to rest and wait for Xion.

My twin, Ven came down the stairs in his casual clothes: some baggy shorts and a t-shirt, sat beside me on the couch beside me and spoke to me.

"You excited for your date brah?"

"Oh come on Ven, you know that she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends. And anyways, she half forced me to go to the festival!" I laughed thinking about when Xion babbled about the festival on the clock tower.

"Oh whatever Ruck Sack. Have fun with your girlfriend!" Ven got up and went back upstairs with a wave and a wink.

"What the heck Ven! That Ruck Sack thing is getting old…Ven!" I glowered for a moment but there was no answer from the light headed twin.

"Sometimes I just don't know about that guy…" I muttered to myself.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I grinned, running to the door and opened it. Outside was Xion, donned in the yukata that I had chosen for her. Xion had fancied herself with the yukata that she had bought. A pink sakura with the slightest hint of purple was pinned in her right ear and she was wearing a small bracelet. And...was that makeup on her face?!

She didn't seem to be paying any attention to me, looking away and seeming to be fixing her hair.

"Xion? Why are you messing with your hair?" I asked her.

She turned to me with a look of a surprise and let go of the strand of hair she was playing with it.

I laughed at her expression and she seemed to blush lightly.

"It's nothing Roxas. Let's go shall we? The festival is at the sandlot," she said to me with a slight laugh.

I nodded and walked outside of the house together and headed for the sandlot.

As we walked outside, a voice cried out above us. It was coming out of Ven's bedroom window.

"Have a good evening love-birds!" Ven shouted at us trying to sound suave and failing epically.

I shook my head and face-palmed while Xion mimicked my mother's death glare in her eyes scaring Ven out of his wits as he almost fell out of the window.

"Please, don't be like my mom! I don't want my future sister in law to be like her!" He bawled like a baby and then closed the window.

The two of us burst into laughter at Ven's reaction and then walked away to the festival in a random chit-chatty manner.

"Xion…" I murmured softly.

"Hmm what is it Roxas?" her reply was.

"You look…pretty in the yukata," I mumbled. "I mean it."

She gave me a bright smile and thank you resulting in my thoughts being interrupted. Her smile was really nice too…

My eyes widened and I blinked a couple of times to arouse myself from my hazy thoughts. Why did I say that?

"You look nice too Roxas. I like the way your obi is tied; I've never seen someone tie it like that!" she crouched down to look at my waist and tugged on the belt wrapped around it.

"You say that I look good? Pfft. I'm just in this clothing with two sandals on my feet."

The girl shook her head. "No. I really mean it Roxas!"

"Ehhhh?" I said with pink cheeks.

* * *

We were almost at the festival grounds when I decided to ask Xion something.

"So, what do you do at a festival?" I asked with a curious voice.

"Ah…oh yeah! I forgot that you've never been to a festival before. There's so much to do! That includes playing a ton of games, eating loads of food, and taking parts in a couple of events that take place during the festival. There's the mask and loads of other stuff. But the best part is at the end of the festival when they light a fireworks show!" Xion said with her bubbly expression and the fact that she said all of this in one breath of air.

"Sounds like a lot of fun..." I said weakly.

She nodded happily and then there was silence.

…..

We arrived at the festival grounds only a few moments later. Lanterns were strung between festival booths and shops, creating a warm, orange glow throughout the festival grounds. There were a lot of people, mostly children. Cheery music was playing in the background and Xion pointed to a nearby booth then dragged my yukata sleeve to drag me towards it.

"Let's catch fish!" she said, taking a flat, spatula looking object which I think was a net.

"If you catch one, you get to keep it. But it looks harder than it looks though! I'll show you how to catch one…"

Xion approached the booth with the net in hand and looked down at all of the goldfish in the open tank. She brought the net close to the surface of the water and all at once, all of the fish swam away from her net.

I chuckled at her frustration and said plainly, "So much for trying to teach me."

"Hey! That's totally unacceptable!" She yelled at me but smiled to show that she knew that I was only teasing.

"Let me try. I think I'll do a lot better than the so called 'fish monster'." I laughed and held out my hand,

Xion placed the net in my hand I stood In front of the large tank of goldfish choosing the same flashy one that Xion had tried to catch.

Grasping the small net in my hand, I made a quick rush to the fish and caught in on the first try,

The girl beside me was quite surprised and I grinned, handing the net with the fish on it to the lady running the booth. The woman placed the fish in a bag full of water and gave the tied bag to me.

After saying a polite 'thank you' to the woman at the fish booth, the two of us walked away to a food stall and bought some snacks. I purchased a drink while Xion bought a box of takoyaki and we sat on a nearby bench, sitting down to eat.

"Ummm, you can have it okay?" I murmured, holding out the bag to my friend.

"Really? But you caught it! Are you sure you want me to have it?" She asked me.

"Why are you making such a big deal? I'm just giving you a gift. Just think of it as a present for taking me here and buying me the yukata," I said, pointing to my cotton clothing to emphasize my point.

"…Sure. Thanks Roxas." She smiled as she took the bag from me. But I couldn't help but blush, being the shy person I am at times.

We sat there for a few minutes, talking about the most random crap in the world, ranging from the time Axel got his hair on fire to riding a gummy ship to Traverse town. Eventually we ate all of our snacks and got up to go to even more booths.

There was dancing and plenty of music and games and the two of us had so much fun that at one point, the two of us were rolling on the ground laughing our heads off.

By now we were wandering the festival grounds, wondering what to do since we had practically gone through the whole festival until someone bumped into us.

The two of us were just walking through the grounds quietly until a girl with dark auburn hair ran into the two us and the impact knocked down all three of us.

"H-hey what's with the rush? Watch where you're going…!" Xion gasped.

Sitting right in front of us was Xion's twin sister, Kairi.

The two siblings got up immediately and began conversing with each other.

"Why the heck are you even here? I thought you were at home!" Xion cried out.

"Now when did you say you were coming to the Festival of the Sun? I thought you said that you weren't coming this year?" her twin said in a counter attack.

"W-well, I changed my mind once Roxas said he wanted to go," The onyx haired girl said. "Back to the point: why are you here?"

Kairi blushed for a moment and then asked us a question as if to stray from the subject.

"Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?" She blurted out.

A big question mark popped out of my head and I pulled a spiky strand of my own hair.

"No, spikier."

"Who the heck would have spikier hair that Roxas?" Xion said with light guffaws and pointed at my hair.

"Oh shut up Xion!" I blushed slightly.

"Well the guy I'm looking for does. It's spikier and brown. Do any of you know him?" Kairi asked us.

"What's his name? Are you here with him on a date?" Xion asked suspiciously, crossing her arms with a teasing look in her eyes.

"N-no! Of course not! And his name is Sora…" Kairi murmured after her loud outburst.

"Sora? I know him but I haven't seen him around lately, especially here," I said blankly with a shrug,

"Do you want us to help you look for him?" Xion asked helpfully, which made Kairi smile.

"Okay, As long as you don't tease me or any crap like that," she said with a stiff face.

The two of us nodded and we set off to find the block-headed boy of 16.

* * *

"Hey, so why are you at the festival with my step brother Sora?" I asked Kairi with my hands behind my back.

"He's your BROTHER?" Xion and Kairi simultaneously shouted in my face.

Oh. I forgot that I didn't tell Xion about him.

"No wonder Roxas looked so much like him!" Kairi said with wide eyes to Xion.

"Step brother okay? My dad remarried and we happened to look like each other so a lot of people think we're blood related," I said shyly.

The two girls nodded and looked at each other strangely. Meh, I guessed that they were just talking with their minds. It's what twins do.

After a few moments, the two nodded and we continued to look for Sora.

"Hey Xion. What did you two talk about?" I asked the girl.

"Huh? Oh you mean when we exchanged thoughts? It's nothing important okay?" She plastered a fake smile on her face.

I had skeptical feelings about what she was thinking but I nodded and kept walking not to worry her.

"There he is!" Kairi shouted, pointing at a nearby head with brown, spiky hair in a crowd in the distance.

The three of us then sprinted to the boy ever growing closer to us. He seemed to be chatting with a boy with semi long silver hair who was slightly taller than him.

_Is that…Riku?_ I thought to myself. What the heck was Riku doing with my stepbrother?

"Oi! Sora what the hell are you doing here?" I shouted to my step brother.

The chocolate haired teen turned his sky blue eyes at our little group and showed a wide grin to us, especially Kairi, who blushed madly.

Xion elbowed her twin sister with a grin and whispered something in her ear that made her blush become even darker.

"Where did you run off to Sora? I-I was worried…" Kairi stepped up to Sora and looked down on the ground with a shy face.

"Well I saw Riku here right next to the onigri stand so I wanted to talk to him since we're friends." Sora took a step forward towards Kairi and laid a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "I guess you lost me then heheh, I'm sorry Kai." He said with a guilty grin and scratched the back of his head.

Kairi looked up at her brown haired friend and bit her lip with a scowl on her face. She let out a sigh and smiled at him forgivingly and Sora let out a sigh of relief.

"But don't do it again, or else you'll really get a pounding…" she murmured to the boy.

Sora smiled again and grabbed her hands.

"I'll never do it again. I promise Kairi!" he sounded as if he was talking to his own mother in apology.

Xion smirked and whispered something into my ear.

"So maybe they ARE dating!" She whispered loudly.

I guessed Xion was the type to laugh about the concept of love. Anyways, Kairi and Sora didn't hear her and kept talking to each other. The two eventually walked off to have fun together in the festival after saying a short good bye to each of us. Riku followed them.

I sighed, "So it's just the two of us again."

"Hey do you not like being in the festival with me?" She said with mock hurt, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I laughed, "Well maybe it's your inconceivable attitude." My voice as well showing smears of sarcasm.

"So, about Sora..." Her eyes looked at mine with questioning. "How is he related to you?"

I shrugged, "I'll talk about it. Let's just sit in a quiet place before I tell you. It's almost time for the fireworks anyways. Look where all the people are going."

My finger pointed to the huge crowd accumulating in the distance heading toward the clock tower.

Xion nodded and the two of us followed the stream of people toward the tram station up the hill.

* * *

**FUDGING GOODNESS I CULD HAVE MADE IT BETTER! But for goodness sakes I haven't updated in like a month so be happy!**

**Anyone is able to review. Even if it is a guest, please press the button below! ;D and some help for the wargoyle (vs riku) form wuld be great help. Thanks everyone! :D**


	6. Ending of Explosions

**Ehheheheh I just noticed that im going REEELY slow with this story -3- cuz I see a bunch of stories that aren't as good quality as mine have more reviews and likes DX so this chapter took me a while to think up cuz I had no ideas so just think of this chap as a pushover :P But this chappie might be of some significance to me and maybe to all you readers…**

**Oh and when Xion and Roxas are up in the clock tower, I listened to Lightning's theme from FFXIII. It really made everything seem better…so if you want to read it while listening to that on a full replay going over and over again, I do recommend it.**

**Thank u all for the nice reviews!**

**Never more will I say this again cept when I start new story :P. Disclaimer: Yes. I finally admit it. I am the rightful owner of BRS, KH, Roxas, and Xion. (As for the officials that are going to read through this, know that I am being sarcastic.**

* * *

**Disappeared Chapter 6: An Ending of Explosions**

I've never really been that fond of fireworks. I'm serious.

To me it always made me uncomfortable to hear loud noises bangs. It's not at all that I don't like the nice flashes of color, but I didn't want to get too close to them. I had a fear of them ever since I was little.

Well I guess you could say I had some sort of traumatizing experience when I was a kid but in reality it was only that my childhood was full of noise. I mean, there were a lot of fires and shouting from my parents. Not to mention when I was 4 and Ven got a megaphone for Christmas and began using it over thirty times a day. Usually to wake me up every morning.

So you can blame my twin brother for my fear of loud noises.

Sadly, Xion didn't know this when the two of us were walking up to the station to see the fireworks so I was sort of fidgety as we walked up the hill.

"Ummm, Xion?" I asked with a sheepish look on my face.

She turned to me and asked what was wrong.

"Could we…you know…not watch the fireworks?"

"Did you just say 'not watch the fireworks'?!" she half muttered and shouted in my face with a strange mixture of surprise, frustration, and amazement.

"Y-yeah…" I looked away from her gaze.

"Why on earth do you NOT want to watch the greatest part of the festival of the sun?" She started ranting about it in my face and people started to give us weird stares.

I started to sweat and I searched quickly for a solution to my predicament. A couple minutes passed and I couldn't get an idea with all of the blabber XIon was feeding me and the two of us were getting a whole lot of stares and looks. A guy passed me and showed me a look of sympathy. He even whispered words of pity in my ear.

"Xion. Please calm down," I calmly asked my friend. Obediently, she stopped her rant.

"What I meant to say was that I'm not that comfortable with a crowd," I said carefully, picking my words so I didn't have to reveal my pet peeve. "So wouldn't it be better if we were to watch the fireworks from the clock tower?"

What I said was a smart decision because 1: I actually didn't like crowds that much and 2: We would be farther away from the noise and still have a good view of the show.

"Sure. That's a pretty good idea Roxy," She grinned at the thought of the idea while I bit my lip at the sound of my pet name.

The crowd was approaching Station Heights and we saw the clock tower coming into view. We had no worries with people following us since we were the only people who knew about the top of the clock tower anyways so we slipped inside and went up in the elevator.

There was a strong breeze by the time we both stepped out of the elevator. It caught us both by surprise as the sudden gale hit us. Luckily I had a jacket with me so I wasn't as cold. The two of us sat down at our usual spots side by side and looked at the crowd below. The last rays of the sun were fading as the stars and the moon took over the night sky.

Xion shivered as another wind blew. Staring at her, I noticed that her yukata wasn't as thick as mine and she also didn't have a jacket. She looked at me for a moment and looked away, trying to hide the fact that she was cold.

"Here. My yukata is thick enough so take it," I doffed my wraps and held it out to her.

She stared at me while I was holding out the jacket to her. The girl seemed slightly embarrassed that I noticed that she was cold but she took it anyways, wrapping it around her shoulders since her yukata sleeves wouldn't fit into the arm holes.

"Do you know what time the show is going to start?" I asked my friend.

With certainty she said to me, "It starts exactly at 8:45."

Taking out my phone, I checked the time, **8:40.**

"Just five minutes left…"

"So now that we're in a quiet place, could you now tell me the relation between you and Sora?" The raven haired girl asked me patiently.

I quickly remembered what I had said to her back when we were still in the sandlot. Supposing that I could fit a whole explanation into 5 minutes, I opened up.

"Okay. So like I said before, he's my stepbrother…sorta," I fell silent for a moment when I remembered the reason I never saw him anymore. "Well, you know that my parents are separated and that they were like that ever since I was little. When I turned ten, my mom started dating this guy named Strife. His full name is Cloud Strife. Before they got married, he was always nice to me and to my mom so I liked him. He was also divorced from a marriage so he had his son with him. And his name was Sora."

Xion was nodding along to what I was saying and signaled for me to go on.

"The two of us looked so similar that we kinda became like real brothers after a couple of days. We even acted sorta alike. But after my mom Aerith and Cloud got married, he seemed like a whole different person. He acted so depressed and all that and he didn't talk much to us except Sora. Me and Sora were still getting along well but not my new pair of parents. They started to argue about all kind of things and the marriage practically fell apart in 3 years after my mom found that Cloud was cheating on her. She forced him out of the house and I had to say good bye to Sora. Yeah, I cried and all that since he was like my only best friend so I haven't seen him much after they both left the house."

When I was done talking, Xion was looking at me with wide eyes and she seemed like she really needed to tell me something.

"What's wrong? You look like you really need to let something out."

"I just have to say that we're both kind of…related," she whispered the last part.

"WHAT?!" I shouted out loud with wide eyes. My heart even skipped a beat.

"We're not _blood-related, _but we're related by parents in a way…" the girl murmured with a shocked look on her own face. "I think the girl Cloud was dating when he was cheating on your mom was **my** mom, Tifa. They're married now and he's my stepdad. Sora's our stepbrother too."

I sat there gaping at her face that was looking downward to the crowd, the light from the crowd spread to her face giving her an orange glow.

"But for some reason…I kind of feel happy. Like you're my new big brother…" She murmured as the soft glow from below illuminated her face.

She looked at me and her eyes were warm with a strange form of happiness.

I still sat there speechless with a goofy smile on my own face as I stared into her eyes. There was complete silence between us until Xion leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"So how great does it feel to be a 'big brother' now?" She looked up to me and grinned with a mischievous look on her face.

I placed a hand on her head and laughed, "It doesn't feel too bad you know?"

She giggled and there was a flash of color. We looked skyward and there was another flash of light except it was a magenta color this time. We separated and stared at the sky in awe. Down below we could hear dozens of softly said 'oohs and aahs' as particles of light exploded in amazing color. The noise didn't bother me at all since we were a good distance away from the noise and people so I sat back and enjoyed the moment.

The two of us sat there with huge smiles and grins on our faces. Even though it sounds really cheesy, I had to admit that the few minutes we spent there felt '_magical' _in a strange way.

Our time there seemed so short yet it felt like the two of us had spent a million years together at the same time. I wouldn't have traded that moment for anything. But eventually everything was over and we had to go home that night.

But albeit so many thoughts were swirling in my mind that night, the time we spent on the clock tower that night seemed the most everlasting. The most real.


	7. Back To School and A New Story

**OMG IM FINALLY ON A ROLL YOU GUYS! **

**Im super hyper since I finally got my power cord back! Its already been two weeks without it and I only decided to post that notice to u guys that I put on this Sunday XD im pretty slow with my news ehheehehe. Im pretty sorry I hadn't put something on but im serious this time. IM ON A ROLL.**

**Disappeared Chapter 7: A Newstart**

Xion and I talked frequently about the festival afterwards. The most reoccurring subject were usually the fireworks obviously.

Even though we found that night that we were kind of related in a way, it didn't bother us much since we weren't blood related. Sometimes, like Xion always said about us, the new bond that we shared seemed to tie us closer in our friendship.

Most of my friends seemed to know about how we were related sort of, but that put no end to the repeated teases and jokes that me and Xion were a couple or a pair. Extensive and annoying overall.

Anyways, tonight was the last night of summer vacation. It didn't bother me much since I was running out of things to do besides homework we had received to complete during the break. But as always with almost every single summer break, I saved up all of the work to do on the last couple of days of vacation. Procrastination cluttered my world this moment.

And thanks to Xion, I had completely forgot about it and was rushing to finish it that very night.

But being the good friend she was, she helped me via Facebook and phone calls with my stack of papers on biology, algebra, history, and all of that. Thankfully, her help wasn't at all unusable and her help cut my work time in half to be literal. I was finishing up the last couple of geometry equations for the night when Xion stirred up a conversation that had been up before.

"So, when are you going to join the basketball club?" her distance yet close voice sounded in my ear while I held my cellphone.

"Oh! I'd almost forgot about the whole sports thing. The new quarter starts tomorrow anyways right?" I smiled as I finished carrying out the final step to the Pythagorean Theorem.

"Yeah…" her voice sighed through the phone.

"Hey, you okay?" I said worriedly into the receiver.

"It's just…I don't want to sound clingy but-when you start basketball practice-we can't walk home together after school can't we?" Her voice had a strange faraway quality to it.

"Don't worry okay? I got it all planned out in my head. If you can, you can just watch me play. Maybe you can join a club that meets after school so we can both get out at the same time and still walk home together after a good stick of sea salt ice cream." I grinned even though no one was there to see me.

I heard a small laugh from the other side of the line and I still smiled, hoping that my friend had cheered up. A happy sigh sounded from the line and Xion replied.

"You always have a plan for everything don't you?" The girl took a small pause and continued, "Hmmm, but how come I don't remember you ever planning something for us before?"

"Aw, you know why Xi! I shouldn't have to say something complicated to you like that. Anyways thanks for the help with the homework. You were a really big help."

The girl complied her thanks and I was about to put the conversation to a close when Xion said something.

"I'll watch you tomorrow. You already signed up right?" She asked me.

I said yes and the girl continued.

"So I guess I'll meet you tomorrow at the gym when school's over. But we have the same class the whole day don't we?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow at school. G'night Xi!" I said cheerfully.

"Night. See you too."

My finger touched the end call button and shut off my phone, spinning my chair around. My eyes eventually fell on my school uniform. The casual white shirt with my school's emblem sewn onto its breast pocket was neatly ironed and hung on my closet door. The standard navy blue tie was wrapped around the neck of the shirt and clean, crisp navy blue pants hung behind the shirt.

Lips curled up in a small smile, I thought about school. I couldn't wait to start the next quarter of school.

* * *

Take back what I said last night. I'm now dreading the moment I have to step out of the house to school.

Everything that Monday morning started out horribly, as usual with Ven doing whatever my mom had told him to do which was usually pouring water on my face when I refused to awaken.

The usual complaints were exchanged and I rushed downstairs to wolf down my waffles for breakfast. Luckily I finished fast enough so my mom didn't have to usher me on to school to catch the tram on time. So with messy hair that was still slightly damp from Ven's down pour on me that morning, I barely made it into the tram car with seconds to spare, Xion was already there waiting for me dressed in the usual uniform for girls.

"So did you finish all your homework?" Was the first thing she asked me when I sat down beside her in the tram car seats.

"Thankfully your help cut my work in half. Thanks. But I stayed up till 11 on the rest," I sighed and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Excited for school?" Xion asked sarcastically.

"Ven had to pour water on my face to get up. I don't think I'll be having a much better day…" I sighed, rubbing my damp hair.

Xion seemed to notice and her hand that was clutching her school bag reached out and toughed a spike of my hair.

"It's still damp. You sure you're okay?" She said with a strange worried look in her eyes.

By now her hand had shifted from that one spike to another and whe was feeling my entire scalp. Turning slightly pink in the cheeks at the strange contact, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh! Sorry about that…You probably think I'm a weirdo now…" Her hand withdrew from my hair and laid it on her lap. Looking at the ground, her face seemed confused and slightly red in the face. As if she had no idea swhat she had just done.

"That's true," I said bluntly. "But I'm one too. At least you're not the one who got a bloody nose by crashing into a wall on his skateboard!"

I patted her on the shoulder and she laughed as our conversation faded into the noisy background of the noisy tram full of students like ourselves.

**Next Stop**_**: Twilight Takamachi High School. The doors are on your right. **_The usual remote control voice rang out from the tram intercom.

"Our stop is next. Get ready." I said to my friend, who was deep in thought.

The blank and confused expression disappeared instantly and she looked at me with slightly pink cheeks.

"Oh! Sorry..I heard the intercom," She mumbled and stood up, grabbing her school bag with her.

She was acting weird. I knew it. Maybe she would talk to me later about it…

The tram whistle blew and the right doors opened. The two of us shouldered our school bags and then walked out of the tram to hurry to school

* * *

"Morning everyone!" Our red haired pyro of a teacher said enthusiastically to all of us with a huge grin on his face. "I hope that you all had a wonderful vacation but sadly, you must return to this hell of a place."

A sneer appeared on his face and all of the students groaned as Axel asked for everyone to take out their homework from the summer.

Reaching into my bag for my homework and papers, I stole a glance at Xion. She was looking at me. For a moment I stared at her questioning why in the world she was looking at me like that but the girl quickly returned to the real world and looked away with that same strange look on her face when we were on the tram.

"Something's up," I muttered to myself.

After we had all turned in our papers from homework, Axel started his history lesson which was about his favorite subject: burning at the stake. He talked about European history and the reformation about Christianity. The teacher had a great look of enthusiasm as he showed us an actual demonstration of it using a couple of sticks and a doll outside of the school since everyone was scared that the classroom would burn up or something absurd like that.

History class/Homeroom passed by pretty quickly thanks to that and before we knew it, it was the end of period one. There was a five minute break between each class so I had some time to think to myself. I didn't feel like talking to Xion even though I was really curious about what was going on with her, but I told myself not to worry about her until lunch. That way I could have more time to talk to her. Instead, I concentrated all my 5 minutes on one thing: Sleep. I didn't get much of it last night.

…

Dark. Night. Slumber.

That's how you would have felt if you were here.

It was all dark. But dark in a strange way. You could still see things but everything else that wasn't _something_ was dark.

So in this case, you could see a figure. Sitting down on the ground.

The person was wearing a black coat with a hood covering the head and face of this person. And the only color you could see that wasn't black was the pale white skin of the person's lower face. Pale lips curving down, a straight and plain nose, and cheeks with no color could only be seen past the elusive hood that covered the being's face. Gender was nearly impossible to determine.

There was only silence in the dark realm and nothing was to be seen except the being clothed in a dark cloak strung with metal trinkets.

Then it seemed as if a sharp aura was emitted from the figure. It disappeared almost as soon as it spread.

But then a soft but intense blue light surrounded the person. The figure stood up showing that its body was tall and lean. The being looked on the dark ground as if expecting something to suddenly pop out of it. Its hand reached out to something and it rose to gingerly touch the hood hiding its face from the rest of the darkness and flicked it backward.

The hood strings made of metal tinkled with the sudden movement and the hood easily fell, revealing a face. Flaxen hair that appeared almost white was seen on the boy's head and it was arranged in strange spikes. His face was calm and showed no emotion which was as white as snow.

His eyes were closed.

With one quick maneuver, the young man lifted up his right hand and the darkness melted away as if it were afraid of him and as it disappeared, the boy's eyes slowly opened. A steely battery blue was the color of his irises, giving them an electrified appearance. It was the most startling thing about his appearance.

Every bit of the darkness was gone by now, revealing an area with a white floor and black, grey and white everywhere. The dismal colors were splattered in some areas and mostly checkered in others but the most noticeable thing were the ragged and large keys that were all embedded into the ground like some great hand had struck them all down there. There were hundreds of them. The boy's eyes inspected the area with his unchanging expression and darted around to lock onto a nearby large building.

He slowly walked toward the grey and rotting cathedral to stop before its large and locked doors. On the single lock that shut the huge structure closed was a single large keyhole.

"…Keyblade…"

**SO! You guys were probably thinking "When is BRS gonna drop in?" Well I didn't put in BRS. At all. I think the last section of this chap is a good hint on who's gonna replace her.**

**And don't worry. Xion will be coming in to all of this REAL SOON. **

**Review and favorite! 3**


	8. Shooting For the Hoops And Ceiling

**HEYYYYYY NEW UPDATE :D**

**Roxas…Joins the basketball team!**

**Disappeared Chapter 8: Shooting For the Hoops And Ceiling**

* * *

RRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG

"GAH!"

My eyes rushed open and I bolted upright to a straight and stiff sitting position automatically. I heard the giggles of a girl near the window side of the classroom. Turning my head towards the sound of her voice, I saw Xion looking at me trying to keep in her laughter. Scowling, I sighed and looked away with red cheeks.

Other students saw me and they too let out guffaws and giggles. I bit my lip and dropped my head on my desk once more impatiently waiting for the teacher to come.

When the teacher did come in, I was glad for the embarrassment to slip away. We were getting into the lesson and it wasn't all that bad.

Guess it wouldn't take long for the rest of the day to slip by.

What was that dream I had anyways in those short 5 minutes? It seemed so blurry and to make it worse the only thing I could remember was darkness.

Like that helped at all. That probably just means I didn't dream at all.

* * *

Finally the bell signaling the end of 4th period rung. Chow time.

The first thing I could think of was where I was going to go. The roof was the best place for everything, and me and Xion were the only people who ever went up there anyways.

I walked energetically up the long stairway leading to the rooftop. We weren't supposed to run since I was inside the school building.

Pushing the heavy door open, I was met with a cool breeze of air that refreshed my senses. Not too far from where I was, the familiar black haired girl sat near her school bag just opening her boxed lunch.

"Hey," I said with a sincere smile as I took my usual place next to her.

"Hi," She said mutually.

Xion took a bite out her onigiri and pulled out her iPhone to watch something.

So while the two of us were up there, I ate the small portion of bits that were my lunch and thought to myself, all the while staring at Xion without realizing it.

"Roxas. Roxas?...Roxas!"

"Eh…?" I said absentmindedly while chewing on a sandwich.

"Welcome back to the real world!" The raven haired girl said with a sigh. "So about basketball practice?

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed remembering our conversation from last night. "Have you decided on any clubs?"

"No not yet…"

I looked at her for a few seconds then smiled. "It's okay. You'll find something eventually."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating onigiri and watching strange videos on her iPhone.

I gulped down the rest of my sandwich and reached for a ball of takoyaki. "You know, you've been acting kind of weird today," I let out softly with a tone of formality.

Her movement froze and she turned off her phone. Her aquamarine eyes shied away from my gaze and she swallowed a bite of food.

My breath caught in my throat, triggering a sense of nervousness inside of me. "It's true. Why have you been so reserved today?" My lips formed the words shakily.

The same strange blush appeared on her face. Squeezing her eyes, she straightened up and looked at me.

"It's just…I've been a little sick lately. It's nothing, just a summer cold coming up," She said with a painted smile on her face.

Clearly we weren't getting anywhere. She was lying.

"I know you're not sick. Look, I'm not all that used to acting like this, but I'm your friend right?" I took in a breath. "Is something bothering you? Is it me?"

The girl's blush darkened and she closed her eyes and silently pocketed her iPhone. "Roxas," Her voice was firm and confident. "Nothing is wrong. It's just something…personal. And it's not a bad thing…right? It won't change anything between us, so don't worry okay?"

I smiled. "Okay. I trust you."

She smiled as well and her blush lightened but remained on her face. It can't possibly be anything really bad right? I trust her.

* * *

**Third person point of view.**

The final bell rang. School was over for the day.

Roxas knew where to go and that was the gym. He walked alone to the locker room and talked to one of the teacher assistants who were in charge of basketball.

"Practice will start today. Is that okay with you?" He said with a gruff voice.

The blonde nodded with understanding and headed to his locker to change into his gym clothes.

"Hmph. No point in him telling me the obvious," The boy sighed as he saw other boys in the basketball club go into the gym. They were all so tall…

After he donned his gym clothes, Roxas rushed out to the gym to gather with all of the other boys who were in the new basketball team. But the first thing he realized the moment he set eyes on his new team was that they were all so much taller than him.

"Hey! Look who the shorty is here?" A voice called out with friendly sarcasm.

Roxas growled with annoyance and glanced to where the voice had come from. He was going to pound whoever said that. And to his biggest surprise the boy who had shouted out the sarcastic insult was Sora, his former step brother.

"Says the hypocrite who's as short as me!" The blonde let out a grin. "And it's great to see you here, nutty."

"Heh. You too Roxas!" The brunette chuckled.

It was true. Sora and Roxas were the major midgets on the new team. The two were easily noticeable compared to all of the boys whose towering heights hovered over them.

The basketball coach blew his whistle and everyone quieted down.

"Now, I'm Coach Xigbar. I'll be the one coaching the basketball club for this year. I know that half of you don't want to be in this hell like I am, but you're eventually going to have to stop being asses and deal with it! Now all of the guys who have pussy faces, man up! Damn this is going to be a long year…"

Xigbar went on talking about what was going to happen that quarter with the basketball team announcing all of their plans. But his messages barely sounded like it since he was saying so many metaphors that confused them all to hell. So instead of paying attention blonde's mind drifted elsewhere and his sapphire eyes roamed the spacious gym. To his surprise, Xion was standing on the bleachers watching him from afar. She waved and smiled when he saw her. Roxas let out a grin in reply and went back to paying attention to his coach after remembering why the he was here in the first place. He didn't want to give a bad example to her. Luckily, Roxas decided to pay attention at the right moment.

"So I'll be pairing you guys up. Each pair of you will take one half of a court to play a game. One of you try to defend, the other will be offense. Got it?" Xigbar said in a sneer.

And one by one, he paired each of the boys up with another. Roxas was given Sora to practice with. What a coincidence.

The brunette grinned and decided to be the offense, forcing the blonde to choose defense.

"I'll beat you to a pulp!" the overexcited Sora said energetically.

**The next 45 minutes later…**

Basketball practice turned out to be a horrible 45 minutes for the poor Sora. Despite everything he tried, he just couldn't get the ball past Roxas's super defensive wall of pure awesomeness.

"You have to be cheating! There's no way that an awesome basketball whiz like me can lose to you!" The brunette whined, clearly out of breath with all of his irrational attempts to get the basketball in the net.

Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his spiky blonde locks of hair. "It's because you're trying way too hard to be so showy! Just stop trying so hard to do the exact same strategy and make a variety of offenses."

Sora laughed nervously and sighed, "Uh, could you say that again? I didn't quite get all of that…"

This boy was serious. Any normal person who had never met Sora would be pretty frustrated and would think that the brunette wasn't paying attention. But Roxas had lived with this boy once, so he had received the superhuman powers of patience to understand this simple minded teen before him.

"…What I'm telling you is that you're trying way too hard to show off. And that you keep trying to do the exact same thing every time. Why do you think I know what ever move you're going to do next? Because you keep doing the same thing," The blonde said patiently. "And I'm also telling you that you need to stop doing the same thing. Try different strategies. Do different things. Make yourself unpredictable."

Now this was something Sora could understand. Difficult, but still understandable.

And with fifteen minutes left on the clock, Sora turned out to be such a good offensive player after that that he hardly missed any of his shots. It was like the stubborn and straightforward player from fifteen minutes ago died a long time ago.

The coach blew his whistle and all of the boys stopped playing.

"H-hey…where's Xigbar?" Sora said nervously.

The brunette was right. The gray ponytailed man was nowhere to be seen. Even weirder, all of the boys could hear him laughing.

"There he is!"

And right above all of them on the ceiling of the gymnasium was Xigbar. And to all of the boy's amazement, the old man was walking upside down.

"I knew it! He must be a pirate!" Sora shouted excitedly jumping up and down in excitement.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Roxas said stiffly, epically facepalming himself.

Xigbar continued to walk upside down for the heck of it then all of a sudden fell from the rafter. One of the boys screamed like a little girl, but almost everyone else oohed and aahed in delight like they were watching the greatest firework show of all time.

When the old coach landed on the ground, all of the basketball trainees surrounded him with bothersome and excited questions.

"Are you some kind of spy?""Do you do gymnastics?" Do you put super glue on your shoes?""Do have superpowers?""ARE YOU A PIRATE?"(the last question was asked by Sora obviously)

Xigbar wasn't at all surprised by his student's questions and waved them all away.

"A pirate? As if. Just because of this eye patch here doesn't mean anything!" The man chuckled. "And how I did do that…well you can call that a secret. Now scram!"

All of the boys groaned and dispersed since basketball practice was over. The only people who remained were Sora and Roxas. Figuring that they should be going to the locker room too, they went.

And before they entered the locker room, Roxas insisted in talking to Xion so he let Sora go in the locker room alone. Seeing nothing wrong with that, the brunette did as he was told.

"So, how was basketball practice?" She said with a curious smile on her face.

"It wasn't that hard. Thanks to Sora," The blonde chuckled. Xion began to laugh as well.

"So did you see Xigbar walking upside down? It was awesome!" Roxas said enthusiastically as if it were the new gangnam style.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You mean you didn't see?! I mean, we were all making so much noise about it. How come you didn't see?" The blonde stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well, I didn't. Now tell me what it was!" The girl demanded calmly.

"Well he was walking upside down. Not on his hands but on his feet. He was walking on the ceiling! Under the rafters right…there!" The boy pointed to the rafter that his coach was on.

Xion stared with her mouth hanging slightly open. "You lie."

"Why would I lie? There's no point for me to lie," Roxas said.

She giggled, "Wow Roxas. You always take things way too seriously."

Xion stood up and grabbed her school bag. "I'll be waiting for you outside then. Okay?" The boy just slightly nodded so she waved and walked outside of the gym.

The blonde just watched her with his mouth hanging slightly open. "She didn't just call me gullible did she?!"

**I know horrible ending…**


	9. What's Up With Her?

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii another chap FINALLY**

**Right now it's a standstill and itl be like 2 or one more chap until the plot really gets rolling.**

**Some RokuShi fluff in this chappie x3**

**Chapter 3: What's Up With Her?**

It was the same the next day. And the next.

Then after a couple of days, coach Xigbar told us that we were going to have basketball practice every day.

And then we all groaned.

The first thing that came to mind was Xion. I worried about what she was going to do while I was practicing. Of course she couldn't just sit there every day, watching me bounce some big orange ball around every day. She had better things to do that that.

But the thing that worried me the most was about our walks home together. Maybe we couldn't walk each other home anymore…

"Roxas!"

I turned my head toward the girl's voice.

"Hey…are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately."

Reality check: Me and Xion were eating ice cream on the clock tower. It was Sunday.

"O-oh! I-t's that I'm just worrying about something. It's not that important. Really," I smiled sheepishly feeling my face warm slightly in embarrassment.

She knew me. So obviously she just kept asking me what the fuss was all about.

I finally let it all out under her coaxing and persuasion. "It's basketball practice. I have to practice after school every day now. And-the first thing that came to mind was you. What's going to happen now? You can't just sit there and watch me for an hour every day!"

The girl looked at me thoughtfully, took a quick bite out of her ice cream, and grinned.

"I've decided."

"Decided what?"

"On a club."

My eyes widened in surprise. I had no idea she could decide so quickly.

"So…What's the club?" I asked with a hint of winder.

She let out a small giggle and then winked at me, which was completely out of her character. I guessed she liked keeping a surprise to herself.

"You'll find out tomorrow. When you do basketball practice, you'll see me."

Huh. So she wanted to keep it a secret.

….

(reference to KE$HA)…Wake up in the morning feeling like-

"VENTUSSSSSS?" My mom shouted when my twin didn't show up for breakfast this morning.

It was harsh being a housewife, I supposed. Especially if you're a single housewife. No husband to help with the wages, you've got two kids to take care of.

Shrugging to myself, I guessed I'd probably eventually pick up a girlfriend so she won't have to be a lonely housewife.

I mentally slapped myself in the face. How could I be so harsh to my mom?!

So I continued eating my super high sugared cereal full of corn. I was still half asleep so I ended up spilling some milk and cheerios on my shirt.

"Damn…Mom? Do you have any napkins?" I asked, almost falling asleep.

She handed me the napkins quickly and rushed upstairs to scold my twin. I chuckled at the expression on her face and went back to my eating. Sometimes I could relate to my mom.

I only had a few soggy floating rings of cheerios in my milk, so I downed all the milk and the remaining cheerios in one giant gulp, dumping the bowl in the sink.

I then rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth quickly but thoroughly (If I didn't that would be gross) and got my school bag and textbooks.

"I'm going mom!" I shouted upstairs. Hearing some muffled groans of the sleepy Ven and shouts of my mother, I shrugged and walked outside to the tram station.

Like always, I met up with Xion in front of the tram station. We both got in the tram and headed to school as usual.

But this time we didn't say a word to each other. What a great way to put up on the awkwardness scale.

And when the tram finally got to the station, I walked out beside her to school. No words were spoken still even then.

We both sat down in homeroom and still no words.

Then I broke the silence.

"Why aren't we talking to each other?"

She started stammering, which was VERY un-Xion like. And she let out a small blush like she was usually acting like nowadays. Even though I remembered what she told me the other day up on the roof that nothing was wrong. But yet for her, I still worried. She was still not acting normal.

I looked side to side checking if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear, I grabbed her hand.

Her face darkened and she started sulking in her chair.

"Seriously, Xi. I've been worrying about you ever since you started acting like this! Are you sure you're okay?" my worry only heightened when she looked at me with unsure eyes.

"P-please…Please stop. This is very…embarrassing…" She breathed shakily.

I looked at her just to make sure she could see how I felt then withdrew from her to give her some room.

"But are you fine?"

She looked at me and gave the best smile she could, which I thought was just so much from her. The bell rang and I was forced to confine my worries inside my own mind.

And as the class went by, I spent almost all of my attention on Xion. I stared at her and wondered what was up with her. I began to come up with the most ridiculous explanations and even resorted to the possibility that she might have taken drugs. But I quickly dismissed all of the stupid thoughts and went back to paying attention to the teacher. Why was I so worried about her? Why would I devote so much of my attention on her that I couldn't even think of myself?

Perhaps we were really good friends. Or maybe…I don't really know.

And as usual the short first period passed and departed leaving me surprised that the bell would ring so soon. In passing periods I paid close attention to Xion, trying to consider all of the possibilities. Oh well, if I was already so obsessed about her troubles than I should start doing my best to help her.

…..

Periods came and went like flicking or snapping fingers. And almost every single one of them were devoted partially to thinking about her. It was becoming a pain in the butt and I STILL couldn't get my mind off her.

4th period bell rang announcing the end of that period. And it was time for lunch.

I slammed my forehead onto my desk and covered my head with my hands.

Then I sighed a very long and tired huff of air.

"Huh? Are you okay Roxas?"

Oh the irony of her saying that when I'm just saying the exact same thing over and over in my mind about her.

I lifted my head to the side so that I could look at her through my fortress of fingers and hair. "I'm okay…Are YOU okay?"

She nodded and tilted the side of her head in curiosity. ''What do you mean? I mean, you keep saying that. What, did I do something weird?"

Now she's acting like nothing's happened.

I turned my head back down and let out another sigh. "Oh whatever. Let's go eat lunch."

She shrugged and shook my shoulder finally giving me the motivation to get up and grab my lunch.

And when the two of us reached the roof, We sat on the ground and began munching.

"H-hey…Xion?"

She stopped chewing a piece of food and turned her head to look at me. "What?"

I looked at her face and noticed that a piece of fish had stuck to the side of her lip.

"Xi, there's a piece of fish stuck here." I pointed to a place on my own face so she could know where it was. As usual, she tried to get it off but because she was confused about which side it was, she wiped the wrong wide.

"No, the other side."

Her finger moved to the other side and tried to wipe it off but she missed it. The girl tried again but missed AGAIN.

I sighed and with a laugh I leaned forward. "Allow me."

I wiped the small piece of food off her cheek and flicked it away and turned to look at my friend once again.

Her cheeks were flushed a soft pink and she pulled away from me as soon as the thing was off her cheek.

"What is it?"

She still didn't look at me. An embarrassed smile appeared on her face and she turned to me with still flushed cheeks. And I couldn't help but think that she looked very pretty right then.

"Thanks," She muttered.

"Okay…?" I said with a strange tone of question in my voice. What was wrong with me?

It was her turn to stare at me.

Uhhh…

Big question marks deserved to be on our faces.

We turned away from each other at the same time and continued to eat in silence.

I was always the more talkative one and yearning for some conversation, I ventured past the barrier between us.

"Will you tell me now?"

"Tell you what?"

"About the sport you're going to play."

Forgetting her former silence, she turned to look at me again. The blush was gone.

"Nope."

I sighed.

"You still have to wait!" Her voice had a tone of playfulness.

I let out a small shrug and heard the bell ring. She heard it too and we picked up our bags to go back to class.

….

After school I immediately headed to the gym. Xion followed me which surprised me since she wasn't part of the basketball team.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Roxas, I'm going to the gym! That's the place where my club is meeting up for its first day."

I scratched the back of my head in confusion. I don't remember Xigbar saying anything about a new club practicing with us in the gym…

"Hey! Aren't you coming?"

Snapping back into reality, I noticed that I had stopped walking. Xion was a distance away from me calling out for me.

I slapped myself and hurried after her.

Of course we didn't follow each other into the same locker room so I changed clothes and hurried to the gymnasium. I was almost late.

Sora came out to meet me. "Hey, Roxas! Did you hear? The volleyball team is practicing with us today in the gym!"

I repeated what he said like a broken record. "Volleyball team…?"

So that's what this was all about…was XIon part of the Volleyball team now?

I looked around the gym and immediately notice that a green net cut the gym in half. One half was for the basketball team and…the other half was for the Volleyball team I guess.

Some girls were crowded together in one corner on the other side of the green net. Then out from the girl's locker room I saw Xion walk out in a volleyball uniform.

"H-hey!" I cried out and waved towards her. "Xion!"

She took notice of me and hurried over to the green net. I ran over to where she was and started a conversation.

"So you're a part of the Volleyball team now? What made you think of that?"

She just smiled and looked back at her team which was now setting up the nets. "It's just that I saw fliers all over the school and I just thought that It might be interesting to join. And I've already made some new friends!"

The girl pointed to a nearby girl with brown hair. "Come over here Olette!"

'Olette' turned her head and looked at Xion with a questioning look in her eyes. She ran towards us in a hurry. The first things I noticed were her green eyes and stocky posture.

Xion turned to the girl with a bright smile on her face. "Olette, this is Roxas. Roxas, meet Olette."

Her face broke into a smile as well and she spoke, "It's nice to meet you Roxas. So I've heard about you. You're the 'first year ace' that Hayner was talking about."

"Huh?" I blushed at what she said. "I-I'm no ace, it's just that I do what's expected of me. Oh and it's nice to meet you too Olette."

She nodded and opened her mouth to talk. "Hayner hates losing. Especially to a first year like you. He's been on this team ever since his first year in middle school. And when he found out how good you were I guessed he got pissed since this is your first year in the basketball team." She giggled a little and shifted her gaze to look upon Hayner who was standing in the distance talking to a boy named Pence.

I've never really paid much attention to Hayner since I didn't know him that much. But I've heard that he was the best on the team ever since the beginning. And I was pretty surprised to find that he was jealous of me.

In the distance, I heard the piercing whistle of Coach Xigbar that put an end to our conversation. I said goodbye to Xion and Olette and headed to my group to start practice.


	10. Clash of XIII and XIV

**Oii you guys. Sorry for not updating…**

**This story has FINALLY reached the double digit mark! I'll reward you with a battle filled chapter.**

**Disclaimer: who do you think I am? The queen of all video game and anime companies?!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Clash of XIII and XIV**

I was dreaming more often.

It was strange and scary at the same time. The new visions startled me and they were all filled with dark images and mysterious items.

Like the one I just experienced.

I had just came home from basketball practice and had said my goodbyes to Xion for the day when I collapsed in my bed almost completely overcome by exhaustion. And it was obvious that the first thing I did was take a quick snooze.

* * *

The pale faced boy with the golden hair still stood before the large lock. Only the sound of the lonely wind blowing could be heard.

His battery blue eyes moved back and forth as he examined the large door. But the only way in he could see was the door right in front of him.

He blinked. An orb of light began to spin in his right hand and in an instant, it elongated into a large blade. The light then disappeared while a sharp metallic clang could be heard from the transformation. The final result of the change was a long blade in the shape of a key. The handle almost seemed to be made of angel's wings but only smaller. A keychain hung from the handle's end with a star like object hanging from it. The whole key seemed to be a pure white with neon blue and light yellow highlights in some areas. And the deadly sharp end of the blade was shaped like half of a snowflake just waiting to cut into its opponent.

The mysterious figure brandished the weapon in his hand and adjusted to the weight. Then he lifted it up so it pointed to the lock. A beam of light shot out of the end of the key and just like a key should do, it unlocked the oversized key lock.

On its own, the lock vanished into darkness leaving the large doors without anything to keep them shut. So they opened with a loud groan paving a new path for the young 'keyblade' wielder.

The boy blinked once more and took a slow step inside the dark cathedral. The sound from that footstep echoed throughout the building and he froze. His eyes flickered as they searched the inside for any signs of danger. There seemed to be none so giving the green light to him. His footsteps continued and each clattering sound from the heels of his boots sounded throughout the inside.

The dark grey interior of the temple seemed dreary as so did everything else he had seen in the realm. But the boy continued on the long dark hallway. Suddenly he stopped moving altogether and stood stiffly in the center of it all. Green and black tapestries hung over the large windows and blocked almost all light barely giving him any to see his surroundings. But despite this his eyes looked up to focus on the image of a figure seated on a large throne high up before him.

All of the light in the room seemed to focus on that figure just then. You could tell it was a female due to the angles and build of the clothes she was wearing. They were almost identical to the boy's long dark robe. The only difference was that her coat was unzipped revealing a long V-necked shirt with edges that hung as low as her upper thighs. The shirt had thin white trimmings but they were almost unnoticeable. She wore skin tight leggings that went as low to her knees but no farther and on her feet were dainty little heels that strapped on showing the upper portions of her feet.

Her face seemed relevant to what she wore. Short, stiff black hair went as far as the end of her neck and sharp bangs covered the middle and left side of her face. Her eyes were almost as bright as the boy's and were almost the exact same color. The only difference was that they were a darker, deeper color. An ocean blue.

Her pale, cold face looked down upon the boy with golden hair as if he were a lowly peasant and she was the queen. She blinked once and continued her cold and unfeeling stare.

The two looked each other in the eye and in a strange action, the boy held up his hand to the girl as if offering something. Perhaps even inviting her to some place. The girl's eyelids drooped over her irises as she squinted down at him. Then she stood up in a quick movement and swept her arm before her in a quick action. Dark, fiery beams shot out from everywhere and all targeted the boy. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped up a few feet in the air just before all of the beams made contact with his body. A dust cloud followed.

He looked away from the cloud and to the girl again and the first thing he was another dark fire shot at him, only larger. This one hit him with a bone shaking impact and he fell to the ground in a sickening thud.

But for some amazing reason, this blow that would normally destroy a normal human only slightly fazed this boy. Only after a couple of seconds did he get up and continue his expressionless gaze at the girl. She stared back at him and their little staring contest continued.

He got up slowly and resumed his sturdy posture. Taking one last look at her, he closed his eyes as in acceptance. When he opened them once again, a strong and blue fire raged from his left eye.

The girl with raven hair smiled, letting out a short, humored laugh, but the boy's fire continued to rage. He jumped forward with superhuman agility toward the girl and she jumped with equal strength to match his. An orb of darkness and light spun in her right hand just as the boy's keyblade had appeared and just the same, a blade of the key appeared. It was a dark blade with a glittering purple jewel encrusted in the hilt and a chain connected the blade and the handle. Bat wings seemed to be the handle edges and a keychain similar to the one on the boy's keyblade hung with a dark crown that hung on the end unlike the star on the other wielder's blade.

All this happened in only seconds yet it all seemed to go in slow motion as the two wielder's blades clashed creating sparks out of the impact. Neither attacker seemed to be giving any grudges and they withdrew only to clash again. Finally, the girl successfully carried out a swing of her key and it hit the boy square in the stomach. The boy was knocked to the ground with a large crash. Once again he was unfazed by the attack and stood up. He seemed infallible.

He quickly rose up the hand that wasn't holding his weapon and a blue light shot out of it. Stones scattered around him and all drew to his hand and were ignited by the blue light. The blonde shot the rocks out of his hand and aimed them all at the girl.

She dodged the hit but the flaming stones continued to follow her. After much dodging and evading, the blue flaming rocks hit her and she fell to the ground on the same level as the boy.

The boy gave the girl his own cold hearted smile and he rushed forward and struck the girl with his blade. She cried out and fell to the ground. But like him, she got up once more after braving that blow.

They began to move quickly, striking blows and evading them. Taking advantage of speed, the two of them dealt blows that were quickly blocked by the other. The raven haired girl jumped high and brought down her key that smashed into the ground which broke through the floor revealing a dark abyss below.

The blonde dodged that by a mere margin and the two of them backed away from the hole and continued the fight. The boy tried once again the flaming rock technique but they missed only breaking down a pillar and a wall of the cathedral causing the entire building and all the others around it to collapse into a cloud of dust, rocks, and residue.

Everything was hidden in the cloud making it almost impossible to see. The boy with the blade of light inspected his surroundings for the raven haired girl but could see nothing. Then in the distance, the dust cleared to reveal her with her blade, quickly spinning it around to clear away the cloud. He spotted her and he held up his blade to her as she began to take steps toward him with her threatening weapon of darkness by her side.

The unexpected occurred. She stopped advancing and held her key high up in the air for a few moments, then brought it down with earthshattering force as all the dust, dirt, and air were brought at an amazing speed at him. The blow of the wind was blocked barely as he held up his keyblade to try and defend himself from its push.

But the force was too great as his knees began to buckle. But before he could even be blown away, the entire floor around him collapsed and he was sent plummeting into the darkness below him.

The girl watched for a moment as he fell, concentrating on the strong blue flame that was still emitted from his eye. Then without warning she leaned forward and fell into the abyss as well, following him down the hole.

He fell with quickening speed and he stabled his position to stare at the other wielder hot on his trail. He shot the stones that once used to be the floor of the cathedral but he missed. The stones failed to follow the girl as they fell.

Her eyes locked onto him and she willed all of her strength to make a form. In one action, she created two dark copies of herself that fell alongside her. She pointed a finger at the boy whose eyes were wide with surprise. But they quickly resumed their serious gaze as he watched the two clones charge towards him. He brandished his keyblade and swung at the two dark figures but they evaded the blow. In that moment, he saw the ground of the abyss come up beneath him and he turned to face it, landing on it like a cat would from a fall from a tree and with quick agility, he faced the two clones who were still descending. He had lost sight of the girl who had made them but he continued to fight.

The blonde frowned and he aimed his free hand at the two. His blue flame grew with more strength as he concentrated all of his power on his targets and with one powerful blast, he shot a huge pillar of blue fire at the dark figures.

Unfortunately he missed and one of the dark copies swung at the blonde which forced him to take a leaping dodge. But to his surprise he turned his head to see the other copy meet up with him with a powerful hit to the head which he took heavily and launched him a few feet away.

His body hit the ground with a thud and he cried out in pain. The two clones loomed closer as the slowly walked to his fallen body. But he quickly recovered and stood up to point his blade at the two. Their amber eyes just glinted with amusement as they loomed even closer. The blonde held it even more sturdily and the whole blade became illuminated with light. In only two swings he destroyed both of the dark replicas of the girl and with triumph, he blinked and his keyblade returned to its original state.

In the chains that hung over head, he heard one of them shake and where he heard it stood the raven haired girl with her dark blade hanging dangerously from her hand. She once again looked down on hin with a ghostly look in her eyes. Then she leaned forward towards him and jumped off of the chain to another section of the room to retreat. Perhaps she had decided that this one was too much for her.

The girl quickened her flighty strides as the blonde began to chase after her with his keyblade in hand in threatening pursuit. The two wielders ran as fast as cars as the girl took a sudden swerve into a tunnel heading downward.


	11. Drizzles and Perverts (No real ones)

**Nothing that interesting this chap. Just some llifestyle. But when they get to school something interesting will happen…**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Drizzles and Perverts**

My blue eyes snapped open as I felt a jolt from my short nap.

That strange sensation clouded my mind once more. Why did this seem all too familiar? I couldn't dream anymore without some huge controversy going on in my mind. But the thing that pissed me off so damn much was the fact that I couldn't remember them.

Looking out the window, I could see that it was night time by now. I was given quite the surprise when I felt a strong and strange vibration on my right thigh.

Wondering where the strange sensation was coming from, I sat up and checked my right pocket. And sure enough, it was my phone that was riinging. I checked the caller's ID. It was Xion.

I slid the call button on the touch screen and accepted her call.

"Hello?" The girl's electronic voice sounded on the other side of the line.

For some reason, I guessed it was because of my weird dream, I was startled at the sound of her voice. And for quite a moment, I just sat there on my bed listening to small static.

"Hello!?" She asked again.

I blinked once and snapped back into reality. "H-hi…Xi?"

I could hear her soft laugh just as I thought it would be, "Roxas, why do you say that like that's a question? You're so weird sometimes."

My cheeks warmed in an embarrassed blush. Seriously, she could even make me feel like this over the phone for all Hearts' sake.

The conversation adjusted and I leaned back on one of my bed pillows to relax. "Sorry about that. So what is it that you called me for?"

"About tomorrow…I won't be able to go to Volleyball practice after school so don't bother waiting for me after you do basketball. You got that?" Her voice curved upward in the question.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I got it. But one question."

"And what's that?"

My finger tapped thoughtfully against my chin. "How come you tell me these things the day before? I mean, you can tell me at school."

Silence was one the line.

I began to panic, "D-did I offend you or something?!" My face broke out in a sweat drop.

A moment of more silence and Xion's alarmed voice came back up on the receiver. "No! It's not that at all! I just blanked out I guess…Sorry Rox."

I nodded slightly and asked, "Then, if I didn't throw you off, why do you tell me these things now?"

Her voice crackled out of the speaker, "I just worry I'll forget sometimes. And I'm worried that you'll forget too. And…I guess I like to keep you up to date on things and I like putting an extra highlight to my day. It kind of helps the 'trust' thing I guess." She let out a small sigh in the end.

My eyes widened, "So you worry about me?"

A heaving sigh was heard on the other end of the line. "For Your Information Roxas, I worry about you all the time!" She sounded annoyed but I knew it was all just a ruse.

The ends of my lips turned up in a smile, "I thought I did all of the worrying, huh Xi?"

"So I guess that makes us both giant, ice cream eating worry warts then!"

Then the two of us burst out laughing.

I checked my phone clock. It was almost six. "So you've done your homework yet?"

"Mmmhmm. Did you do your math today Roxas? Sensei said something about the algebra and I saw you sleeping. So I guess you didn't get it down."

"W-what homework?!" I blurted out. "Oh crap I've got to do that damn worksheet!"

I heard a slight giggle and I held a hand to my face thinking what a fool I'd made of myself.

"You know Roxas…Don't ever change. I like you a lot the way you are."

My hands paused for a moment just before they were about to reach for the Algebra textbook.

She paused hesitantly and continued to speak. "I just wanted you to know that I'll be here whenever you need me. And that you don't need to change to make other people happy-I guess that was pretty random huh?"

"I-I guess so…thanks for telling me about the info Xi."

I heard a slight sigh at the end. "You're welcome. Good night then."

"G'night."

Then I heard the click of the receiver.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of pattering on my window. Clearly surprised, I quickly woke up and walked over to the bedroom window to get a better look.

The sky was grey. And everything was wet with rain as little droplets of water fell from the sky. But for some crazy reason, I opened my window.

A cool and breezy air swept into my warm and stuffy room, making everything seem so fresh and airy. But I stuck my head out of the window. A lukewarm splash of rain hit my face and I felt like I had just washed my face. I guessed I didn't need to go to the bathroom now.

In the back of my mind I knew that this weather was strange. It wouldn't rain until fall but it was only September.

"Hmph. Probably just a shift in weather or something," I breathed as the rain continued to fall down.

My blonde spikes refused to back down from the water and they were quickly getting soaked, so I backed inside and closed the window with a sigh.

"I was probably going to get a cold anyways."

Grabbing a towel, I dried my spikes of hair until they were like they usually were. I felt wide awake and ready for anything. Maybe this was going to be a great day…

I hurried over to my brother's room after throwing on my school uniform on. As usual, he refused to wake up so deciding to try something new, I dragged him over to the window and let the weather pour all of its glory upon my twin brother.

"AGH!" The blonde sputtered water out of his mouth and shook his hair. Deciding that this was it, I let go of him and closed the window. Then I spent the next 5 minutes staring at my soaked brother.

"W-what the hell was that?!" Ventus gasped almost exaggerating of his current situation. "Did you dump water on m-me again…?"

My arms crossed across my chest and I shifted my head towards his bedroom window in a gesture for him to look.

"Oh. It's raining." He stared at the great outdoors for a while. "Wait. It's RAINING?!"

I nodded, "I think it's weird too. But wyou should hurry anyways since if you don't get to the academy on time, you're definitely screwed."

My twin blinked twice and ran to his closet to dry his hair and jump into his school uniform. Since we went to different schools, we wore different uniforms. So I guess that was another way you could tell us apart.

Aerith was sleeping in since she didn't have to work today so I didn't dare bother her, so I just prepared my breakfast without her. It didn't take as long as I thought it would. But since I really don't have much time in my hands, what's the worry?

Me and Ventus were just about to take off to school when I remembered something. Umbrellas. It was literally pouring outside.

We split at the tram station and with the cliché 'toast in my mouth', I stepped into the tram headed for Twilight Town High. It was still raining quite hard outside and anyone could hear the rain pattering through the walls of the tram car. It was really weird.

"Weird weather today isn't it, Roxas?" A melancholic voice called out behind me.

Of course it was no one other than the great Xion Uchida.

"I know right? It's only September for Kindom Heart's sake!" I exclaimed as I sat down in the empty seat next to where she was sitting.

"I heard that there was this weird thing called the 'Pineapple Express' bringing some moisture from Destiny Islands. So I guess you can blame them for all this rain." She sighed and looked outside the window. It was still as grey as ever. And I got soaked too!" **(A.N. where i live there's actually a weather front called the Pineapple Express that brings humidity and moisture into california where i live. so we've had some rain lately.)**

The girl ran a hand through her onyx hair and looked at me with a funny scowl on her face. It was the first time I noticed, but I could see that many strands of hair on her head were damp and her clothes had wet spots on the edges. Her shirt sleeves were close to sticking to her skin but thank the heavens that the main part wasn't soaked through. It would have been…see through.

Unfortunately, Xion had seen me staring at you-know-where and flicked me in the forehead. Her cheeks were literally flaring and she was threatening to poke me like crazy.

"D-don't look there!" She held her school bag to hide her chest. "Is my shirt wet too?!"

I felt my own cheeks beginning to heat up. "X-xion, your shirt's fine."

"Then why were you looking?" She almost growled bringing some attention from the few people that were in the _tram._

"U-uh…"

"Pervert."

"Wha…?"

"Pervert I tell you!"

I scooted away a little bit. "Xi, I-I'm not! I was just checking if your shirt _was _see through so you wouldn't panic!"

The girl crossed her arms and refused to look at me. "I still call you a pervert though."

The pink on my face only darkened. "But i'm not!"

The conversation quickly turned to a playful side when I began nudging her and bothering her until she finally forgave me.

"Fine. You're not one. But..." She shuddered. "It would be creepy if you were. You know you just don't seem like the type. Roxas is an innocent kind of guy. Don't you think so?"

When i didn't answer, she began flicking my hair, pissing me off to a great depth. I finally gave up the ruse anyways.

"I don't really know what you mean," My shoulders shrugged and i shifted in my seat slightly. "What do you mean by 'innocent'?"

"Oh I think you know! Or are you actually admitting you **are **a pervert?" Xion began to laugh softly.

I breathed out a sigh and looked at her in the eye with my blush quickly disappearing. "That's not funny anymore." I began to whine.

"Okay, if you want to end it there. But i swear, i'll bet it'll come up again." The girl flashed a confident grin.

I could tell that this conversation wasn't going anywhere near good so I shifted uncomfortable in my seat and looked at her in the eye.

"We're almost there."

She nodded in understanding and we both stood up as the trams doors opened and we exited the tram for that morning.


	12. Basketball Whiz

**Okay u guys. This is the last post for disappeared for two weeks. Im sorry i havent been able to come up with a christmas special cuz my brain is stupid. And ill be off line for two weeks cuz ill be going to a trip to the phillipines for winter break. So ill see all u guys next year!****  
**

**Oh and ease forgive me for this chappie being so uber short Dx i typed all of this on my droid phone. And its not cooperating with me.**

**...arent u all glad that we didnt die yesterday? Stupid mayan calendar. To those who have no idea wat im talking about ignore me. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Basketball** **Whiz**

Bell rung, I took off to the gym for basketball practice.

Unfortunately, I had to talk to my teacher after the last period because I slept in class. So, big bummer causing me to trip on thin air, run all the way to the gymnasium, struggle to get my uniform on, and be late for practice…

But to put it all up together, I guess you could say that I was pretty lucky that Coach Xigbar had called a meeting that day I was late.

You see, when Coach calls a meeting, you really don't have to worry about being late at all because he doesn't care if anyone late just joins in the crowd that's listening to his speech. So back to the point! Coach Xigbar was mumbling something to the guys on the team when I ran to the group to get the info I needed for that day's practice.

"…And I would like to introduce you to Namine... "

I stood up straight and stopped staring at the ground...  
And locked eyes with hers.

Her eyes were blue like mine but they had a different quality. They seriously had a strange similarity to Xion's. But they had this milky gray complexion to them helping her shroud her inner thoughts with mystery. They had no shine unlike Xion's. But i had to admit. They were pretty.

Her hair was of medium length, with a lock of hair spread on her right shoulder. She was a blonde, but it seemed bleached.

Since this was basketball, she had a pair of shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt for a top. Namine didn't really look that impressive but i could tell that she was popular. But i knew for one thing: she wasn't one of those high school bitches.

She flashed a quick smile for me and spoke to the team. "Hey you guys. My name is Namine Bennett and I'll be your assistant coach for this year. I hope we'll have a good year together!"

She definitely didn't seem like the shy one at all. Namine had her voice to tell me that. But it was so different from Xion's even though their looks were so similar..

The moment she put on another smile for the team, half of us started drooling...not including me.

It was obvious why they were all falling head over heels for this chick. But the rest of us who weren't slobbering were starting to complain why we had a girl assistant coach.

I saw Xigbar whisper a few words in her ear and i heard her let out a brief grunt in response. Then Namine bent down to pick up a basketball.

"If you were complaining about me-" she brandished the ball in her hands and walked over to a basket but was quite a distance from it. "-then watch this."

Her hands got in the position and with the smoothest follow through I've ever seen, attempted the shot. The orange sphere flew through the air, then the next thing i heard was the smooth and satisfying 'swish'.

Everyone in our team stared at this girl with his mouth wide open. Only 3 or 4 guys in our group could have made that kind if shot, give or take a few. But thankfully, I didn't have to face the shame of not being a part of that small fraction.

"Dammit Roxas, that girl's GOOD!" I heard Sora whisper loudly in my ear.

I shrugged him off and nodded. "You couldn't have made that shot even if you tried huh?" My lips turned up in a confused smile. Why was i smiling?

The blonde female dusted her hands in a professional manner and turned to every single one of us with a steely grin. "So if you ever thought I wasn't good enough, think again."

All of a sudden I had this strange urge to clap.

* * *

"So, what exactly did you think of her?" My half brother asked me with a ridiculous smile.

I held up a hand to my chin and looked skyward for some emphasis saying , "Well she's really good. She seriously got skills."

Sora's hand clapped on my right shoulder and he snickered, "She's pretty too, huh? Namine seems like a nice girl. Looks like you two would make a great couple. Maybe you should go for it!"

My eyebrows met in a frown and i brushed his hand off of my shoulder. "Sora, I haven't even talked to her. And im only interested in her skills. And dating...? That's sort of ridiculous. I don't even know her."

"H-hey! Maybe you could try to get to know her then!"

I shook my head. "She doesn't seem like my type anyways. Sure she's good at basketball, but I've heard that she's silent in anything else. Assistant coaches only help when the players get injured."

The brunette shrugged and sighed, "Well, have it your way. But seriously Rox; don't you like ANYONE? You've never even had a girlfriend in your life."

"Shut up." I could feel warmth creeping up my cheeks.

"Hey! What about Xion then? You guys always go along!" My half brother grinned with the most ridiculous look on his face.

Now they were burning. "Sora SHUT UP!"

I threatened to punch him in the face which really got him to be quiet for once.

Risking to be bipolar, i put on a smile and asked him cheerfully, "Then Sora, if you're so interested in this chick then why don't you go after her yourself?"

"Too bad for her. I already have Kairi!" The brunette let out a chuckle. "Oh hey, don't we split here?"

"Eh? Oh you're right."

So then we went our separate ways. But the moment i walked in the front door, I sprinted up to my room, flopped on my bed, and hit myself on the face.

"Oh I think im in a living hell." I breathed with my cheeks still warm from the conversation.

And what a time for my twin brother to burst in.

"Hey bro!" He jumped into my bed beside me. Ven was still in his school uniform. "What's up?"

My lips parted in an annoyed sigh. "Nothing. Nothing fun at all."

"Pfft, when did you become so melancholic?"

"When did you suddenly start talking with a big vocabulary?" I spat back with a smirk.

Ven scratched the back of his head in a a strange matter. "Well i dunno Rox. Guess it's something i could concentrate on." He sat up and walked over to the door to leave. " Well hope you get over anything that's boghering you!"

Then i heard the closing of the door.


	13. A Breakthrough

**Heyyy u guys im bak! Now that it's a special number, 13 and to celebrate the new year of 2013, I'll post this new chap. **

**Hope u guys enjoy and don't forget to R&R!( i haven't gotten a lot of reviews lately…)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Breakthrough**

My finger pressed the power button and I activated the device.

"Hm…to call her now? Or later?"

My lips pursed in thought as I lay in my bed staring at the phone that I held above my face.

Seconds passed, then I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't like I was making some giant life decision…was I?

_Beep…beep…beep…"Hello?"_

"Xi?"

I heard a loud sigh. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Well sorry!"

There was an awkward silence. "So…what did you do today Xion?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself. Pretty much lying on the bed staring at the window. I'm bored."

"Didn't you have that thing you had to do after school?"

"Well I did go. But it wasn't as long as I thought it would be." There was a short pause on the line and I heard her take a breath. "Well anything interesting happen in basketball?"

A smile blossomed on my face. "Well…I met this girl and-"

"WHATTT?" Her scream suddenly screeched out of the line and I jerked the phone away from my ear.

"G-gosh Xion, no need to screech your heart out!" I shouted back.

"S-sorry. I just was surprised. Who is this…girl?!"

"She was just this new assistant coach for this team. And if you were thinking about anything in the relationship category, you're wrong. It's just that I..no…the whole team saw her make this incredible shoot. "

"Aaaand?"

"W-what I wanted to tell you is that she's pretty good. And she didn't look that impressive either. You don't see a lot of girls being really good at basketball here in Twilight Town! I mean that she's REALLY good. She can make shots that only a small piece of the team can do. It was amazing…"

My ear heard a untranslatable murmur and she spoke once more. "…What's her name?"

"Her name's Namine. I think her last name was Bennett."

I rolled over and began to listen to her words.

"Oh…really? I've seen her. She's a nice girl. But isn't she really shy?"

"Yeah. But not in basketball, at least so far. She seems great!"

The conversation turned from awkward then to really onesided. I began to continue talking to her, but she never really said much besides a slight 'yeah' or 'okay'. I was just about to end the conversation when she took the matter into her own hands.

"Roxas…"

"Hm?"

"I-I have to go. Sorry."

I blinked once. "No it's okay. It was getting awkward already…"

'No wait that was NOT WHAT I MEANT TO SAY.'

"Okay." She sounded hurt.

"N-n-…." I was cut off by the sound of the call ending. And in the end I was left just holding my phonein the air staring at my home menu just wondering what the heck just happened.

Then the phone dropped on my face.

Stupid arm muscles. I'm weak.

* * *

My feet dragged on the brick road as I walked slowly on the way to school that day. It was Friday. Why was I gloomy?! No kid should ever feel down on Friday! Especially someone like me who's just starting his day. It was really early anyways. Probably an hour before School would start.

Then to make my day worse, the weather decided to follow me in my emotions and start to cry. And by that I mean it started to rain. And what I mean by it started to rain was that I got wet and tired and cold.

But since what was on the outside was probably a replica of what was going on in the inside of me, I wasn't that bothered. So I continued to the tram station.

"Hey."

I shrugged off whoever said that to me with a blank look.

"H-Hey! Hello? Konnichiwa?! Y-You're Roxas Hikari right?"

Wait…that voice was familiar...

I turned around quickly with a smug look in my eyes. I knew who this person was. So just to test her, I did my best to startle her.

"Boo."

"EEEEEEEKKK!" The blonde before me screeched almost falling over into a nearby puddle.

Namine Bennett. Who knew the Basketball Whiz would approach me now? At this hour?

"Yeah. I'm Roxas." I looked at her with a suspicious eye. "What is it that you want?" I did my best not to sound too harsh.

"W-well I'm N-namine and…"

I flashed a warm smile as so not to scare her. "Yeah I know. I didn't forget about yesterday's meeting."

"R-really?" The poor girl hugged her school books to her chest and looked away. Sora was right. She is REALLY shy.

I felt one of my eyebrows rise. "Yeah. So I don't believe we've met before. Except at basketball I mean."

"Yeah! H-haha…"Her voice faltered. "So I was wondering…If I could get to know y-you more. Better! Is what I mean!"

She's really honest too. Better not expect for her to hide deep dark secrets from people.

"Sure?" I was beginning to be slightly weirded out by this. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," Her voice began to quicken in pace. "We could practice together tomorrow after school! We don't have practice tomorrow." Namine's expression was flustered. She was really not a people person I guessed.

I was silent until she dropped a little "Please?"

There was no reason to say no. But no reason to say yes either. But yes is usually better, right? So that's what I said.

Finally satisfied by the completion of her daring and dangerous mission, the blonde nodded quickly and gave a small smile towards me then walked away to the tram station. I had plenty of time so I wasn't bothered by if I was going to be late or not. But I was slightly left blank and clueless by what to do next. Besides go to school.

So I went to school. On the tram. When the doors opened, I saw Xion in her usual place with a seat saved beside her. But on her face was a hint of Namine's face. Why were they so similar today? Xion's personality was usually so different compared to the blonde's. But what was I thinking? I only knew Namine's true personality for about ten minutes!

"Hey…Roxas."

"Hi Xi."

"I told you not to-" She stopped in midsentence and looked at me with a confused look her eyes. I couldn't understand what was going on inside her. The ravenette used to be such an easy book to read. And is it just me, or did she change a lot since I asked her that question on the roof a month ago?

"It doesn't matter. I'm okay if you call me Xi." Her hands clasped around her book bag as the tram began to move. Her lips turned up in a faint smile. "Well I already call you 'Rox'. Right?"

Her azure eyes looked at me. The smile on her lips was different today. Too much like Namine's. Too faint. And unsure.

"Xion."

She blinked once and asked me what.

"Is it okay if I say…that you look different today?"

"What do you mean by different?"

I scratched the back of my head and answered, "Well, you've been…uhh…you've been more _i-interesting_ lately."

Her cheeks flared. "I knew the pervert situation would come up again!" She did her best to sound like her normal and spunky self but there was no heart in it.

I shook my head and looked away towards the window where the gray and gloomy sky was on display. "N-no! Xion, I know you're different today. And I don't mean _that_ sort of interesting. I would never think of you like that." My gaze shifted to my knees. But I couldn't help but steal a glance at Xion's confused face. I felt like smiling on the inside. It was true that she was becoming more interesting in that way a little bit. But I was focusing on the emotional side today.

"I meant to say that you're…" I struggled to tell the truth like Namine had. When had Namine become such an influence in my damn life anyways?! "You're looking…prettier today."

I screwed up.

"What?"

I held a hand up to my face in a sigh. "No not that! I meant to say that you're looking sadder today!"

Woah Roxas. You said that way louder than you should had.

What I just said was the equivalent of almost shouting in her face. Thank Kingdom Hearts that the tram was empty besides a sleeping old woman on the far end of the tram.

I looked to her and her face was blank. Her cheeks were pink. But not the pink you would see when she was embarrassed. Or feeling happy. It was the kind of blush you would see when she was about to cry.

I've only seen her cry once. And I don't want to talk about that right now.

Xion is not the kind of girl to cry. She can take a hit of a basketball to the back of the head and start laughing. She can take being yelled at by her parents and sister and walk away with a smirk on her face. She can even take a fall from a car to concrete without crying and brag about it to her friends!

But seeing this as an opportunity, I took this chance to keep on talking.

"You've been different since that other day when I asked you that question. Are you alright Xi? Seriously you've been bothering me since forever and it's been pissing me off for a very long time! I don't like to see you like this and you're only making me restless okay? I don't know why I'm saying this! Maybe I'm crazy maybe I'm just stupid but I care about what you think about yourself! And what you think about me. And what you've been acting like lately isn't like your usual self. It's different. It's too much like…a sad person. Or at least you're anxious…"

A standstill hung over our heads. It told me that I had probably overreacted. I was stupid. I was insane. It's like I'm on mental collapse. And it's completely RANDOM!

Xion blinked three times. Then stood up and sat on the other side of the tram.

Okay now I'm just confused.

She looked down so I couldn't see her eyes. And then I heard her voice.

"You know when they say that when a person's anxious, they want to feel the presence of other people?" I could see a small, sad smile on her lips. "Well I don't feel that way."

My eyes looked down in confusion. What was she trying to tell me?

"I think I feel the same way about you the same way you feel about me. But you're just not sure of it yet. And I'm not sure about it yet either." She paused and showed her face to me. Her ocean eyes were flickering with uncertainty and despair.

"I'm not really sure how to put this together, but I just want to tell you that I'm sorry that I've been anxious for a while. It's just that I…I feel something inside of me whenever I see you. It hurts. And when I'm away from you or when I'm not talking to you. It's gone."

Xion blinked and stood up. A stiff and firm expression crossed her face. "But I've decided not to make you worry now. Since you've said that to me, I won't do this to you anymore. So I guess I'll calm down. I'm not asking that we break our friendship. I would never do that. But, is it okay that I take a little break…from you?"

We both were standing up and looking at each other on separate sides of the car.

"What do you mean 'break'?" my voice lowered to a small shudder. "Are you saying that you hate me? That I'm just a distraction in your life now?"

She smiled slowly and shook her head. "No. I would never hate you. I just hate what I'm feeling right now. I wish I didn't have to do this. But I guess that I'm just too unstable right now. This is all of my fault. So don't think of yourself like that okay Roxas? That'll only make everything worse."

I sat down once again and I picked up my bag. I could tell the final stop was coming. "It's almost time to go…" I muttered. She heard and she did the same as I had just did.

"So I'll be a little quiet for a while. And I probably wont even talk to you. But it's only temporary. So you're free to do whatever you want. My problems are only plaguing you right now...So I should take care of them."

The tram stopped and the doors opened. The raven haired girl ran outside, quickly out of my sight.

"Wait!" My hand reached out to her but I missed. I could see her keep on running. It was no use since I knew that she was way faster than me.

"I don't want you to do that!" I still decided to run after her. "Please Xion. Wait!"

She disappeared into the school and from there I know I could never find her until homeroom started. But by then it would be too late. It was too late now already.

I ran to the school building and stopped in a private corner to catch my breath.

"…B-but that's why…I want you to stay…" I looked to the sky. It was going to rain again. "When you show me your problems, I want to help you…"

"Don't make me suffer like this Xi…"

Everything had just gone by so fast. I had no idea what I had just done. What had she just done?

I don't know anything anymore.


	14. What Goes On Onto Nothingness

From that moment on I knew that it was never going to work out again.

And from there I spent the next half hour moping on the school property, trying to keep myself dry with the flimsy umbrella I had.

Damn it was cold too.

I had always thought it pretty ironic, that whenever something depressing happens to me, it starts raining. Well it didn't always happen, but it happened quite often.

So while I was sitting on a bench on the school grounds shivering my butt off, I heard distant footsteps coming up to me.

My eyelids closed and I shut out everything. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. School was starting in fifteen minutes anyways.

"Hey, is that you?"

It was a girl's voice.

"Hi, Namine…"

I muttered under my breath in complaints as I heard her sit down beside me.

"A-are you okay?" Her stuttering and unsure voice said.

I opened my eyes and stared out into the rain. "No. I'm not okay. In fact, I think I just probably had the most depressing moment of my life like 17 minutes ago!"

I did my best to contain this and said all of it to the ground. Pretty much, Namine could see how pissed and down I felt right now.

My eyes shifted to look upon the nervous looking blonde beside me. Her hands were clutched around the handle of her umbrella and she had a light blush on her face. I guessed she was sensitive when it came to emotions.

She spoke with fluster. "I'm not sure w-what's bothering y-you…but, every problem can be fixed…"

Her grip on the umbrella relaxed and she looked at me in the eye. But my face still had an annoyed frown on it. Namine opened her mouth to speak again. "You just have to show your emotions the way you want them to."

My frown disappeared and I began to stare. Feeling as if she had done something bad, she was about to get up and leave in her panic.

But I reached out and cried, "Wait!"

Seeing that she had stopped in her tracks, I relaxed and withdrew my hand. "Please, Namine. Don't go yet. I'm sorry for getting mad in front of you like this. So…I guess I should take my first step on your advice."

The nervous girl turned to look at me. "A-and what's that?"

"Thanks," I smiled a little bit. "Thank you for what you said. It made me realize something. We could be friends sometime!"

The basketball whiz's eyebrows rose in surprise. Then she turned around to look at me directly.

"What do you mean?"

I held out my hand toward her. "I'm saying that we should shake on it. To being friends!"

She blinked twice and looked at my hand. But she shook it quickly and immediately ran away into the school building. Guess I was too weird that time.

Shrugging, I stood up. Other students were coming from everywhere. And that's when I realized that school was starting soon. And when school starts…that meant homeroom.

Homeroom meant Xion.

I shouldered my school bags and walked toward the school in confusion.

…_is it okay if I take a little break…from you?_

My heart felt as if it gained a few tons.

I knew I had to trudge the long way up to homeroom. And I was dreading it. I had no idea what was going to happen now. But what she said there on the tram…_a break_; I remembered that look in her eyes. We were never going to speak to each other from that point if I didn't do something. I knew what she said then wasn't true. She was putting it off forever.

Five minutes until class.

'_you just have to show your emotions the way you want them to.'_

A small smile curled up on my lips. It was a nervous smile. I knew that I couldn't screw it up this time. Or else I'd lose her. We'd never be friends again. But if I got things right, maybe I could turn things around.

And make them even better.

Then I felt my cheeks flare. And after that I slapped myself.

* * *

The bell rang and I could hear the last second students rush in the hallway to class to avoid tardies.

It feels as if I can't think anymore.

My head turned to look at Xion. But the moment she saw me staring, she turned away.

I don't really understand why she's doing this. This is all confusion and breaking. Is it because she can't control herself? Maybe she has more things that are important than me? I continued to stare into her eyes with a hazy expression on my face and thought about her.

How did she feel about me?

My chin rested on my fist as I stared blankly at her. I wondered how I felt about her. And…maybe that was the cause for all of this. Maybe it's because of confused emotions. I wished I could talk to her right now, but I couldn't for obvious reasons. And she's the one who pushed me away. I cant change that.

But how about changing her decision?

A smile blossomed on my face and with slightly red cheeks went back to my work. It would be embarrassing enough if the teacher caught me staring at her.

I don't feel sad anymore. I'm kind of happy right now. Not that she cut off the relation, but because I knew that I was going to get her back.

* * *

When I came home, I had absolutely nothing to do. Everything that came to mind had at least something to do with Xion. And it was then that I realized that almost everything active in my current life revolved around her. She was my only best friend and I hung out with her the most.

I wondered why it had been so painful for me ever since Xion left. It only happened this morning anyhow. I think…I'm sad. It's like this day is vague, shrouded in an ash-coloured haze, and it's just like time is passing. It strikes me as being kind of ironic though. Time is passing. But with her gone, it's different. It's no fun.

Even with my other friends, everything feels as if it's just routine. Everything was just the same. Too same.

And even worse, what would happen if…my plan didn't work? What if something happened that I couldn't talk to her anymore? It scared me, made me uneasy, that I might never talk to her again.

So I lay in my bed quietly just staring at the clock on the nightstand just waiting for something to happen. I wanted to talk to her, but something told me that if I called or texted her, she would break up and immediately hang up on me.

"Then what should I do?"

I shut my eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

The boy with the blazing blue eye sped as fast as he could down the stairs. By the time he reached the bottom, the girl had disappeared into the background. Turning around, the blonde saw that he was in a narrow tunnel. A bright light shone in the end.

Everything around him was checkered with black and greenish white tiles. Chains hung everywhere from the ceiling.

The young keyblade wielder sighed as his fire continued to burn from his right eye. He scanned the area for the girl and saw no other place to go but toward the light. Taking running as a convenience, he sprinted toward the end swiftly to catch up with her.

But to his surprise, a long metal chain shot out from the light, clashing with his right arm and wrapping around it. The blonde stopped his sprint and tried his best to break free from the bind. But no matter how hard he tried, it stayed on his arm. He even tried to cut it with his keyblade.

The chain then tightened for a turn for the worse and began pulling him towards the light. The wielder struggled and pulled then once again another chain sped towards his other arm. More chains followed after that, until he was trapped and bound to the point where he couldn't move.

The chains quickly brought their prisoner to the light and the blonde found himself before an empty space. The girl he was chasing stood before him with her back turned toward him. In desperation, the boy tried to struggle free once more but once again the attempt failed. His keyblade dropped from his hand and as soon as it fell to the floor, it disappeared into a flash of light. The blonde's blue fire went out.

The wielder was helpless and stopped his struggles. When he did so, the girl turned around, her deep midnight hair swishing into place on her perfect, pale face.

She walked toward him until she was right in front of him. Her gloved hand reached out to touch his face, but the boy turned away from her touch. The girl's lips turned up in a cold smile and she ripped her keyblade across his chest causing the boy to cry out in pain.

A blue liquid burst from his chest splattering onto the girl's cloak. The wound quickly healed in seconds but the attack left the blonde breathless, his breath slowed to a soft panting.

Once more, the girl took his cheek into her hand and she leaned forward with a dark smile. They were nose to nose.

The onyx haired girl looked at the blonde in the eye. He weakly looked back.

A moment of silence was shared in the room of nothingness.

Then she jerked his body forward and kissed him.

He made no response as he felt the soft pressure of her lips against his. His eyes remained blank and slightly open as they began to slowly close.

When the girl released him, she took a step back and looked at the blonde with a blank look on her eyes. No expression was on any of their faces. Then she moved her left hand in a sweeping direction towards the wall.

The chains followed her movement, throwing the boy to the wall and his body hit it with a sickening smack.

The girl dropped her hand and the chains released the blonde. His limp body slid to the ground with a thud. His back leaned against the wall and his eyes were slightly open as he saw the girl slowly walking toward him with her wicked blade glistening.

But his vision blurred as his consciousness drifted away.


	15. The Eye of Darkness

**Okay this is like the most shortest time gap between the time I have posted chaps for this story! Hope you all enjoy! :DDD**

**This is a real tear jerker. Well…it is if you decide it to be. **

**Okay. You can play L' Eminenza oscura 2 from DDD in the part when the battle part *spoilers* comes up. and you do whatever music you want for mood setting. listening to music always gets me in the mood. **

**Oh and half of this chap is in XIon's PoV. It'll be the only time I'll ever do it not in Roxas's PoV.**

**Daemon Prince 7: Glad you like it! :DDD I hope u love this one too. I worked hard on this one despite the short amount of time I had in this chappie. Yes. The dreams have a big impact. In fact itsan alteruniverse that coexists with this one. Have you watched the Black Rock Shooter OVA? If you watch that then you'll basically know what happens here. It's a good movie only 45 minutes. You should watch it. After all, its what this story is based on.**

* * *

**The Eye of Darkness**

When I opened my eyes, I felt a reminiscent feeling on my lips.

It felt as if someone had…kissed me…

I reached up to touch my lips, trying to remember what had happened. It was all a dream, but I felt as if it was important. Too important…

My eyes closed once more as I remembered small fragments of my dream. Something cut into my chest, and I felt pain. But it was a numb pain. Then something had come close to my face and I blacked out…

I ran my hand through my hair, rubbing past the blonde spikes and giving up trying to remember what I had dreamed of. The moment I let go of the thought, thunder boomed outside of my window, making my snap me eyes open in a jolt.

My phone slipped from my left hand and fell to the floor, surprised that I had my phone with me in the first place, I picked it up. I felt as if I had to turn on so I did, and right there in the notifications was-

_**New message from Xion**_

My thumb quickly slid across the screen and I sat up nervously. What did she say? Is she –

_"I'm sorry"_

That was all the text message said.

What did she mean by "I'm sorry"?

Groaning, I threw the phone across the room where it landed on the couch. Then I slouched over and covered my face with my hands.

And outside I could hear the steady, calming patter of rain; the tears of the sky.

* * *

I didn't want to go to school this week, or the next, or ever. My weekend didn't even feel like a weekend without Xion in it. I didn't exactly know where she lived and even if I sent her a text, she wouldn't answer. There was no way to contact her or see her.

Then I remembered vaguely what Xion had said a couple months ago…

_"Don't you trust me?" She frowned. "Why would you lie to me because of such a little thing? Would you lie to me if you were in trouble? That wouldn't change our friendship would it? We're friends and nothing you do can change that unless you turn me away. And one way is by lying."_

Oh the irony…

She was the one turning me away this time. The girl had said something about us 'sharing feelings' or something like that. I couldn't remember. But I turned to look at the ceiling sighing a breath of air to calm my thoughts.

"Roxas! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" My mom shouted down from below. I could almost hear the scurries and complaints coming from Ventus downstairs.

"Okay! I'm coming!" I shouted back.

Alert, I sat up straight and grabbed my school bag. My hands reached out to straighten my hair and clothes so they wouldn't be as messy and I rushed downstairs to take off to the tram station. But I didn't really care to be honest. Who would care if I was late? (other than Aerith who would kill me and would refuse to feed me waffles for a WEEK)

My body trembled with the chill of the air and my breath could be seen rising from my mouth. I stuffed my gloved hands in my pockets and headed quickly to where the warmth was beckoning in the tram.

It was the first day of December and the forecasters were predicting snow. I hoped it would snow. The sky seemed grey enough and cold enough, and I was already a walking ice cube so it would be nice for snow to cheer me up a little bit…

Then I remembered that Xion liked snow.

Curse my damned mind! Now I'm going to start being depressed again!

* * *

My black hair shifted for each step I took.  
I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want to see Roxas, I didn't want to see anyone. I wanted to be by myself for a long time, preferably forever.

My teeth chattered from the cold as I looked up towards the sky. It was grey and I was hoping for the first snow of the winter. If it did happen, maybe I could finally have some sort of highlight in my gloomy life.

The first smile I had in a long while appeared on my face as I thought about snow. I loved it. It seemed so cheerful and happy making everything pure and white.

But once again my mind decided to be a bitch and wandered back to Roxas again.

BOOM! Depression hit me in the back like a train speeding down the tracks of despair.

What I said to him on the tram would probably mark my life until the end of time.

_…but I just want to tell you that I'm sorry that I've been anxious for a while. It's just that I…I feel something inside of me whenever I see you. It hurts. And when I'm away from you or when I'm not talking to you. It's gone._

"Gaaaah! I might as well have said that I loved him!" I blurted to myself in the silent cold. A lonely wind blew and shocked all of the breath out of me. My cheeks warmed. I wasn't thinking when I said that. But I knew what it meant. But I was half relieved and worried that Roxas wouldn't understand. He always carried some of that Stupid gene inside him.

My eyes squeezed closed and I felt a burning sensation in my throat. Why did I do this? He probably hates me now…

A cold droplet fell on my head and I let out a quick cry of surprise. Looking skyward, I saw that snow had begun falling from the grey, desolate sky.

"S-snow?" I murmured, my cheeks still red from my inner thoughts and the cold. My hand reached out to catch a couple of snowflakes and I looked at them closely before they melted away.

Snow.

It was Snow.

It was a pleasant surprise. Looking around, piles of snow were already beginning to clump the streets. I smiled again and stuck out my tongue. The taste of the tiny intricate flakes of snow were always one of the best things about winter.

I felt a new strength coursing from my body. But it was quickly plagued by the huge blob of depression lurking and poisoning in my head. Then all of that ruined strength concentrated on my right hand.

"What?!"

Then out of the blue, dark shadows of darkness rose from the ground all around me. The sight knocked the breath out of me. Dark inky shadows came to life, jumping out of the dark bleak holes, and contrasting with the white snow around me.

It took a lot of strength for me not to scream my head off. I whirled around looking for a way out. The shadows were as big as humans with long antennae sticking out of their heads. They held a strange looking stance as their long fingers swerved and moved around me in some sort of dance. The neoshadows were closing in on me. I looked for a way out.

There was no escape.

My eyes widened as I dropped my school bag, shock coursing through my body. What was happening? Was I going to die?

One of the large shadows lunged for me and I shouted and shut my eyes as I swung my right arm in a wild attempt to defend myself from the thing.

I waited to feel the ripping of skin, blood, pain, something.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes and they widened once again when I looked at my right hand. A huge key was in my hand. Styled intricately, the edge of the key was sharpened to become a blade. It was as pitch-black as midnight and a dark violet jewel was encrusted in the center of the hilt. Chains ran up and down and a black keychain held hung from the end of the blade in the shape of a crown.

I brandished the blade that was in my hands. I felt the power that was accompanied by an aura that gave my spine chills.

"I-is this my corrupted feelings?" I squeaked to myself. The key was incredibly light in my hands and I felt like it was an extension of myself.

My hand stretched out to hold out the blade. The shadows jumped back in fear, their little yellow eyes unblinking while the pure white snow fell, never touching an inch of their bodies.

I tightened my grip and bent my knees in a battle position. It felt like I had done this before, but at the same time it was entirely new to me. I grit my teeth and charged toward the ring of shadows, letting out a battle cry.

The dark blade cut through a horde of neoshadows like a knife cutting through butter. I sliced more, and more, until they were all gone. No remains were left of them, not even footprints of the monsters. Only seconds had passed since they had first come.

My hand reached up to wipe the sweat off of my brow and an accomplished grin appeared on my face. This weapon was awesome!

I looked at it even more closely. Why did I have this? And where the heck did it come from in the first place?

But I looked around once more. The shadow portals were still there. I took a step back in surprise. Why were they still here? Didn't I destroy all of the shadows?

Then to my horror, even more holes appeared in the white snow, surrounding me completely, even thicker than the last horde. More of the beasts arose from the ground, more than the last group, and new types came as well.

I frantically swept through the whole group as I had done last. But these negative beings were faster, stronger, and bigger. There were too many. I was being crowded. All I could see was black bodies and yellow eyes pressing around me. I squirmed and slashed, ripping through as many bodies as I could, but they hit me, ran over me, and cut me as I did my best to defend and attack at the same time. It was too much. I couldn't win this.

I was making a final attempt, and strength surged through my body once more.

"I can't give in!" I shouted into the horde and my power broke into a limit break. My blade brightened and elongated to form into a huge saber of light as tears poured from my eyes. The pain I was experiencing was almost too much to bear. I had wounds everywhere and I felt like just giving up.

My blade swung wildly, trying to kill as many of those heartless creatures as it could. But the more I tried, the more overcame me.

Suddenly all of my strength reserves gave in. I fell over like a helpless doll, and dropped my key. It disappeared into wisps of darkness as it hit the ground. Stinging tears still ran down my cheeks as I clutched my injured arm. I couldn't see the sky anymore, or the snow. It was just darkness.

The shadows covered my body, and I found myself sinking into one of the shadow pits. And using the last of my strength, I struggled to get out of it. But I failed once again as the darkness began to smother me.

I coughed and shut my eyes and screamed. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to die. What had I done to deserve this?

An agonizing pain burned through my body, searing past all of the other pains. I could hardly think right now, even less think about what was going on.

But only one thought prevailed as the last of the light poured in from what little was left. My eyes could make out a shape as I sunk into the darkness, never to return.

My hand reached to try to touch him. Maybe it was all just an illusion, maybe I was dreaming, maybe I had gone insane. But I was going to die. And I had no problem making him the last person I would see.

His blonde hair shifted as he turned to look at me. The blue orbs he had that I had always loved from the beginning, and his bright personality shone through even when he wasn't talking. Then his eyes widened when he saw me.

Roxas.

* * *

**Time to ruin that story mode…**

**I would really not put this last AN here since I hate breaking that final cliffhanger emotional moment that gives you FEELS . but I needed to put this straight.**

**That last moment when Xion sees Roxas, that's just an mental illusion of hers. After all, she loves him right?**

**So Roxas doesn't really know what happens to her anyways. **

**As for if she will die, that's for you to find out! *sadistic smile*  
**

**Please Read and Review! Don't be afraid…TT^TT**


	16. Obsolete Life of Melancholy

**This is a little filler chap. Nothing really happens, and you see some depressed Roxas stuff. No, he doesn't break down in tears yet because he still doesn't know what happened to her. But he's wondering what he's going to do without her. Sorry bout the short chappie guys TT^TT**

**For all of those wondering the end is probably coming in about…5 chapters?**

**SO…yah. **

**Next chap is when the interesting stuff happens :D enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Obsolete Life of Melancholy**

* * *

I didn't see Xion when I walked into the trailer. But come to think of it, I wouldn't expect to see her. She was already doing all she could to avoid me anyways.

When I got to school, the bell rang the moment I set my butt on the chair. The daily chatter of the classroom quieted and I concentrated on my homeroom teacher, Axel the pyro.

He began with the usual things, and history was what rammed through my brain. But today I noticed that things were a little different. I turned to stare at Xion's desk as I always did every school morning.

Except that she wasn't there.

Her seat was empty. No one was in it and absolutely no one had sat in since last week. That was weird. I knew Xion for never being absent. And she's never been sick that often either.

Maybe she was late…

But as the minutes ticked by, no Xion ever showed up. I could practically watch each second slowly pass. And about a decade later, first period was over for the day. Five more to go without Xion. It was bad enough that she never talked to me or paid any attention to me. Even worse when she wasn't here.

Then approaching the whole situation, I wondered why she was absent in the first place. She definitely wasn't late. I doubt that she's sick, and she's always at school. Then what had happened to her?

I don't know.

Then I guess I could just call her of 'disappeared' status for a while. It seemed like a thing to shrug off. After all, there could be that chance that she was sick or something. Just to check, I even asked one of the teachers, Aqua Seaton, for a record of evidence. It was time for Roxas to get to the bottom of this.

"Aqua Sensei?" I called out to my fourth period teacher as soon as the lunch bell sounded and students began to pour out of the room.

Her cyan blue hair swished as she turned to me, her aqua blue eyes flashing. "Hm? What is it Roxas?"

I cleared my throat and asked, "I just wanted to ask if Xion Uchida ever called in for a sick day?"

My teacher asked me to wait a moment and began leafing through a stack of papers. After looking through all of them, she looked at me with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry Roxas, but no one had called in today. She was absent today right?"

"Yeah…"

"You two are pretty close friends too, no? I don't really know what you can do if she hadn't called in. Maybe she had to go somewhere with her family and took a last minute trip for the winter. Anything can happen," She patted my head with me looking up to her with a weirded out expression. "Well, maybe you can text or email her. Or you can talk to her other friends to see if they know anything."

My head nodded in polite thanks. But I knew that half of the advice that she provided wouldn't work. In spite of this, I smiled and thanked my teacher. Then I went off to eat my own lunch with the other guys in the basketball team.

* * *

"Hey, Olette!" I called out to the brunette on the other side of the net.

Her forest green eyes perked up when she heard me and she walked over to the net where I was.

"What's up Roxas?" Her high voice questioned me. "Is there anything wrong?"

I fidgeted with the basketball in my hand. "Well, if you hadn't noticed, Xion has been gone today. I just want to know if she'd ever told you about her going somewhere for the winter…or something like that." I mumbled the last part.

Olette giggled at how I was muttering and my expression. "Oh, she never told me anything. Sorry about that…But last Friday she looked really sad. Her playing didn't really have much heart in it. And her rank dropped from one of the top scorers to the lower ranks, where I stand." The girl scratched the back of her head. "I wonder if she's been through anything lately. I hope she comes back soon. Maybe you can email her or something. Well, I hope I helped."

I nodded and said thanks. Then I walked away to return to my basketball team to practice.

* * *

This was too weird. She wasn't sick, she was absent, she wasn't late, she probably could have vanished to thin air!

I was pretty relieved when the bell rang. The moment that happened I switched on my phone to text Xion. I knew it probably wouldn't help, but hey maybe something would happen. I sent a text and an email just in case.

But was there any chance at all that she would reply?

As I pressed the send button on my phone, I stared at the small thalassa shell that hung from a strap at the end of my phone.

My fingers wrapped around the shell and I rubbed it, closing my eyes and thinking about her. All the memories I had made with this person, they were all important to me no matter how small they were.

Then I remembered the paopu. How strange, that it guaranteed that we would always be beside each other, but she was gone right now. Well, I wasn't sure where she was. So I guessed that counted. And look where our friendship had gone right now.

I sighed and ran another hand through my blonde locks. I hated life. And it was even worse when it revolved around a problem I couldn't solve.

Every thought about her hurt. And it was worse that I couldn't talk to her about it so I could figure out why. But life without was obsolete, if you want to get to the complicated poet sense of this story.

I felt…that I cared more about her than a friend.

. . .

How would I ever get over this?


	17. A Text

**hello guys! i apologize for not updating for so long. turns out i dont have a computer anymore. i had to use someone elses. agh...**

**the beginning of htis is boring. gets more evenful later on. and next chap will be battling.**

**this chapters hecka short. i'm running out of motivation because i keep trying to push the 'Roxas without Xion. he's depressed' theme without boring you guys.**

**disclaimer: screw this you all know i dont own kh.**

* * *

**Disappeared Chapter 17**

* * *

One, two, three...

Three days. All the same. All without her. I was nearing my breaking point. How would i ever fix our friendship if i cant talk to her?!

My face has probably gone from happy to a constant monotone face like eeyore from winnie the pooh or something.

"...And that's why the reformation of Japan occurred in the middle ages."

My head sat on the palm of my hand, blankly staring at the whiteboard as Axel finished writing notes. I was doing my best to look like i was paying attention. But as any of you would guess, i wasnt even a part of this world or anything. It was like i was floating between the sullen worlds of dreams and reality.

"Would anyone like to explain what i just said? Hmmmm, a volunteer?"

"Roxas? Roxas. ROXAS!"

I let out a small mumble like an idiot drooling on the carpet. Then my noggin took a huge whack to the skull.

Seconds passed and i finally snapped out of my epiphany in confusion. What just happened?

Axel's face was as red as his hair and his eyes were wide, glaring at me with frustration.

I felt a small lump on my head and i slowly raised my hand up to the top of it. My fingers crushed against a large bruise.

"Ack...That hurt you know," I mumbled.

Axel blinked once, then twice and unlike i expected, let out a sigh.

"Pay attention next time Roxy boy. Got it memorized this time?" The roasting teacher grinned stiffly and ruffled my hair roughly and satisfactory wise. Well that certainly made sense why he was satisfied since when he was rubbing my head, my head included the huge bruise i got.

I stifled a cry and stared at my textbook in silence while the teacher walked back to the front of the room. It seemed like everyone else was stifling a laugh.

Well the misery from that first period pretty much was what my day was, that same misery repeating itself in history way too soon.

…...

Last period, it was fifteen minutes before the end of school that day. I just couldnt wait until the long hand of the clock would hit ten that day.

I stared at the numbers once again not paying any attention to what was going on in the classroom. My little blue eyes darted between the second hand and the minute hand just waiting for the bell to ring.

Ten more minutes...

Then my time thoughts were rudely ended by a vibration in my right pocket. I looked down and it was my phone, threatening to get me in trouble by the teacher.

I was thinking of looking at the text right now, but hey, only seven minutes until the bell rang. So why should i give a damn about it?

Five more minutes...

I felt my eyes drooping. How random. Does my teacher have a twin?

I hate school. I bet they're giving us drugs to make us stay here.

Is that a pony..?

Then oh joy oh joy. The bell rang.

My hand grabbed my phone out of my pocket and i switched it on. The text was from mom. Probably some boring text about the family or somethi-

I began to mumble parts of the text in a sleeplike trance. "...Missing Xion...detective to find...Family worried-Xion..."

I was so stupified that i almost dropped the phone. But the idiot in me vanished as five seconds later i was running down the hallways with my bag to get out of school as fast as i could. My chest was burning inside because of the pain. What had happened?

Just as i was exiting campus, I almost crashed into someone. My feet were forced to stop for the moment.

I took a deep breath and apologized quickly. I was about to take off once more when the person's hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Roxas, are you okay?!" The brunette's eyes were widened in confusion.

Then i realized who was talking to me in the first place. It was Sora.

I took another gulp of air and said to my step-brother quickly, " Sora, i have to go home. X-xi's gone-"

Then i took off leaving him confused and flabbergasted.


	18. Rumination

**WHOOOOOOO! Hey you guys! I've finaly passed the 30 review mark! Thanks all of you guys so much ;v; now you'll get a great chappie as a reward.**

**Guest: well I'm glad that it reminds you of the OVA because that's exactly what this story is supposed to do. It actually IS the OVA. Cept its kh/rokushi style and with a few plot cuts.**

**Its really long and I finally got to post it since I got my computer back! Yay…**

* * *

**Disappeared Chapter 18**

Then I sped off down the hallways, through the front door, and into the streets to the tram station. I made the first tram taking off towards my neighborhood and somehow it was an express tram. Well lucky, lucky me.

The moment the tram made its stop at downtown, I took off towards my house. After a flurry of strides, I burst through the front door out of breath. It took me a while ot calm down and slip my shoes off, but the moment I stopped panting I realized that the house was different. No, not the appearance…but there was an eerie hushed silence in the air. I looked up and saw Ven looking at me quietly from the stairwell.

He took a couple more moments to look at me with a hushed look. Then my brother whispered, "Roxas. They're waiting for you in the living room."

Then the blonde turned around and left for his room.

Who's 'they'?

I set down my school bag next to the wall and slowly stepped into the living room. Two strange looking men in dark coats were sitting down on the couch. It was so awkward, seeing serious looking men on our couch. They were so in contrast with the environment, it made it seem like i was in a completely different place. My mother was nowhere to be seen.

The two men in the jackets eyed me. The first one was taller than the older, and they both looked like they were in their forties. The two men had brown hair and bushy mustachios. Telling from the text my mom sent me, they were the detectives that Xion's parents called.

"Are you Roxas Hikari?" The smaller one asked me in a gruff but calm voice, but I couldn't help but notice the Italian accent in his voice.

I was just about to eye them weirdly and say yes when i heard my mom enter in from the kitchen. But something was odd; her face was as white as snow.

So i just stared at her while she slowly walked in. Then she walked to me and hugged me. It was awkward. Afterall, do you know how weird it is for your mom to have a mushy moment with you while there are two secret agents staring at you from behind?

Aerith let me go and motioned me to sit on the other couch that the detectives were sitting adjacent to. When i sat, she took her place beside me.

The moment the two of us sat down before the men, the taller one said to us calmly, "It is very nice to meet you, Roxas. And you too Aerith Gainsborough."

When the man finished speaking, I froze. Aerith Hikari was my mother. Who was this 'Gainsborough'?

"You both seem to be unsettled perhaps?" The smaller one asked us.

My mother looked at me with her aqua green eyes. I knew what they said to me. This was to be discussed after the men left.

"N-no. We were just a little surprised. It was nothing..." I muttered quietly but loud enough that they would hear me.

I folded my hands together on my lap awkwardly. The carpet had just become very interesting.

"You look pretty young. Tell us what you know," The old one said with a grandfatherly voice. He also had an Italian accent.

I hid my eyes from them and murmured softly, "What happened and who are you?"

My mother stood up and turned to face the kitchen. She spoke softly, "Would you two like some barley tea?"

The two detectives nodded and said thanks as she disappeared into the kitchen.

The young one turned to face the old guy with a knowing look. Then the mustachioed man spoke.

"I'm Detective Luigi." The taller, younger man said with a muffled mutter thanks to his mustache.

"And I'm Detective Mario."

I looked at the two with widened eyebrows. "Wai- what?" No wonder. They even both talked in that weird accent.

"We're Mario and Luigi."

"What?"

Silence ensued.

Mario looked at me with a frown and shook his head. "Okay! Let me tell you what happened. The-"

"I still have my NES. Tell me when the next decent Mario brothers game will come out. Now."

"Don't forget to put 'Luigi' there." The taller brother mentioned.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Actually it does. It actually does."

"Tell me now!"

The two men put their hands in their pockets and pulled out small mushrooms from them. Red mushrooms. With beady black eyes.

Mario seethed, "If you don't shut up right now we will both eat these and feed you to a piranha plant."

"Okay, okay little man in overalls!" I almost squealed with surprise.

"I'm wearing a TRENCH COAT! And pay attention kid."

I quieted myself and slipped my hands between my knees, ready for anything Luigi or Mario was going to say.

"Geez kid. You ruined my CIA detective cover up too… and what I was going to say is that here is what happened. Yesterday, the parents of Xion Uchida saw the girl off to school. From that point on, she has never returned. And what we're doing here is to question her of her whereabouts. The police department, CIA, and other local stations have been notified," Luigi said with his hat covering his eyes.

My eyes were widened with horror. "So what you're trying to say is that Xion's parents were so worried that even though she was gone for about 2 days, they've managed to call the police department, the next police department, and the friggin _CIA _have been called?"

"Yes."

I looked down. "I always knew she had rich parents."

"Now I have to ask you questions."

I nodded and my eyes drifted to the paper in his hands. Oh and _now_ comes my mom comes in with her barley tea just as the awkward moment ended. She set the cups before each of us and sat down beside me, but I stiffened as she sat since the strange name 'Gainsborough' echoed through my mind.

"Where were you when she first disappeared?" The men asked me while they sipped their tea.

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't know she disappeared in the first place," I muttered, almost squirming at the question.

"Tell us when you first noticed when she was gone," Mario asked me.

"I guess it was yesterday. She was absent the whole day. So I guess she never even made it to school."

The next question after that faded into my mind just as it was being asked. The reality seemed to disappear even as I felt my mother put her hand on my shoulder for comfort. And I almost completely forgot that Mario and Luigi were there.

She was actually gone. Really gone. Maybe even kidnapped. Maybe even…dead. I couldn't do anything to find her. Her family have called the police, and she still hasn't even appeared yet. Yet it's still kind of funny how I'm reacting to this even though it's only been two days.

When the questioning was done they told me I could go so they could question my mother. I left upstairs before they even left the house. Maybe I was hurrying, but I just wanted someplace to be alone for a while. The burning sensation in my throat was growing. I hadn't felt this way in a while. Not ever since I was a kid. It was that strange burn; the burn that would push tears through your eyes.

My pains were slightly relieved when I reached my bed. As a lonely wind blew through my open window, I heard the front door close from downstairs. They left. I didn't hear any footsteps coming up so I was glad that Mom hadn't checked up on me yet.

The time had passed quickly. It had jumped to 3:30 to 6:05.

I heard the soft ticking of time passing by from my clock on the wall, but I was too tired to think anymore. But one thought persevered in my collapsing reality: Xion was missing.

My fingers clenched as they clutched the sheets of my bed, and I turned my head to the side and stared at my phone. The first rays of moonlight of the evening shone its rays on the device, causing the screen to glint.

That same feeling I felt in the classroom without her only intensified. How sad if felt, to be lonely I said to myself. Just waiting and staring at that phone. Then my crystal blue eyes concentrated on the keychain that lingered beside the phone, holding the thalassa shell that she gave me. It looked even more beautiful in the moonlight. It triggered memories like it always had. Her eyes, her face, her smile, the festival, the snow-

My eyes shut and I grabbed the shell in my stiff fingers. I felt tears leak out of my eyes as I buried my face into the blankets. I remembered that sunset at destiny islands. That one time in Destiny Islands…

I let out a hollow chuckle as my fingers tightened around the shell. They clutched the item so hard that it made deep impressions on my skin. That one sunset we saw during summer vacation. We ate a paopu together…right? People who share paopus stay together forever, I thought to myself childishly. They weren't supposed to ever be apart again. Never.

A sob escaped my throat and the tears began to flow. We were supposed to stay together. They were all lies. All of them. My teeth clenched as I quietly cried to myself. Night took over, and the last thing I remembered that night was myself letting my cries disappear into the lonely winds of winter.

* * *

The pale boy's battery blue eyes were open slightly as they looked upon the white room before them. He groaned and a black trail of liquid trickled from the edge of his mouth. But blocking his view was the girl. Her back was turned toward him and her dark keyblade hung at her side.

The blonde let out a moan and she heard it, her face turning to face his. A cold expression overtook her perfect looks. Her violet eyes glinted as they locked with his ocean clue ones. He felt too weak to move, yet he found the strength to stand up again. To the onyx haired girl's surprise, he summoned his blade of light once more and he weakly swung it at her chest. The girl stepped back and easily dodged it. She let out a small sigh showing she wasn't taking him seriously, and the boy responded with taking a dragging step forward towards her. The girl remained where she was not even moving a muscle.

He swung his keyblade at her again, its blade striking evermore true with his growing power. It came much more quickly than the previous swing, and it struck her arm.

Purple sparks flew from the wound and the female clenched her teeth. Her eyes sparkled with a strange new rage as she impaled the boy with her black blade. It struck through his chest where his heart should be, but he blinked with surprise acting as if he wasn't even injured. The blonde smirked and she drew the blade out of his body leaving around oily black blood and blue liquid everywhere. The injury quickly healed itself.

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal object. It had four points and was obviously the sign of nobodies. He threw it in the air and it spun quickly just hovering in the air. Then the object grew in size and shot out blue particles of fire and light. The girl, just staring at it with confusion was struck by the first few powerful blasts. Then her face snapped back to reality as the beams took damage. The girl blocked the rest of the blasts and she stared at the boy. What was he to do next?

With a small grunt, the blonde struck heavily and swung where he head should have been. But she dodged evasively since speed was her specialty and she went long range, blasting spells of fire and ice in the distance. The boy went up to meet her and she let him do so and desiring some action into the fight, the boy began making quick strikes and blows. Sparks flew, but he couldn't make a hit as the girl was blocking every single one of his hits with her own key. Finally, they were struggling at a standstill as the two were trembling at the other's power. Their blades were clashed against each other and it was a contest of power as they pushed into each other trying to make their opponent collapse. Their wills were so powerful that sparks continued to fly from the blades even though none of them were making any strikes. The boy pushed harder as cold drops of sweat dripped from his brow. The girl began to pant heavily as she pushed even harder than her opponent to try to break the standstill. None of them could and then the blonde's blue fire raged. The girl's eyes widened and she began to cry out as she pushed with all her strength to try to break the clash. She failed and it only continued.

A minute passed by and no side broke. Nothing was heard beside the persistent flame of the boy as he clenched his teeth. The fire grew in size and began to engulf his entire body. The blonde broke into an exhausted smile and he made the final stance and broke the clash with a burst of power. A circle of blue flames burned and scorched around him as he yelled in a battle cry. The girl was sent sprawling into a wall and a thud was heard from afar. She was unconscious at the first second. But the boy, still crying out, strode towards her and struck her body. It flew to the air and hit the floor. In a flurried rage, he hit again and again until her mangled body was impaled at the stomach.

The blue fire dissipated in mere moments after she lay almost lifeless before his blade. Like before, her wound closed up in seconds. Purple and black blood was splattered everywhere and it mixed with his that was shed only minutes before. It was a gruesome sight as her mangled body took short, shaky breaths. Both of their cloaks were tattered and damaged, yet they still held. The boy heaved at the large spending of power he had just made and he slowly walked toward her.

The boy's clattering footsteps slowed as he knelt before her body. Her hair was spread across the white floor and her face was pale as it always was. Her eyes were closed and long eyelashes touched her cheeks. Surprisingly her face escaped with little damage. Only smears of blue mixed with purple and a small cut were on her face.

The boy closed his eyes and placed a hand on her cheek. His expression seemed regretful, yet relieved.

He wiped away the smears on her cool, white face and watched as the cut disappeared with quick healing. No sounds were heard as he sat before her, waiting for the girl to awaken.


	19. Number XIII

**Okay! We're nearing the final chapter. This is a cliffhanger though for you all.. sorry. heheheh. xD**

**But I have one thing to say: this story will be only 20 chapters…maybe.**

**Oh and PLEASE TAKE NOTE that the tense of the story changes from this point on at the second line break.**

* * *

**Disappeared Chapter 18**

I shot back awake with a shock. Blurred visions clouded my brain and I clutched my chest as my heart pounded deep inside.

What was that? But It was just a dream…

It was dark in my room except for the bright rays of the moon. It was now high up in the night sky, clearly visible among the stars. I checked the time on my alarm clock. It was 11:49.

A low and deep burning feeling scarred my chest. Then the reality hit me once again. She wasn't here. I didn't know where she was.

Xion was missing.

Then I began to wish once more that I was back in my bed asleep, forgetting the worries of the real world.

I slid back down to lie on my back. I wasn't sleepy anymore so what could I do? If I did anything, I would wake everyone up.

My body itched to be outside as the cool, frosty air of winter still flowed from my open window. My eyes stared at the window for a while, then I thought to myself that maybe I could get the fresh walk of the outdoors I was yearning for.

I got up and went to my jacket to slip on my winter jacket. I already wore a fitting pair of jeans so I was ready already. My phone still lay on my bed so I took that with me as well, and I slipped out of the window, undetected. It was a quiet and peaceful evening and I thought of nothing else. The freezing cold bit hard and I shivered as I walked alone the chilly, snowy streets of Twilight Town.

Streetlights lit the roads before me. There were so many paths to take…

I was alone in the night. No one except for me was there as the freezing drafts chilled me to the bone. It made me remind myself how empty inside I was. She was the person who lit up my life after all…

The stars were shining in the sky. And I thought to myself as I stared at the sky, that if just one of them were watching me, I hoped they could do something to help me. Without her-I'm nothing.

My steps slowed as I found myself wandering to the usual spot once more. I wasn't even looking up; just staring at the ground. But I could tell where I was headed as my shoes scuffled along the ground. My teeth clenched and I suddenly felt a break in my chest. I broke to a run. Snow began to fall and my hood threatened to fall down and protect my face no more. But I didn't care as the biting cold and snow tore at and scratched my skin. My eyes were shut as I thought of only one thing.

I wished she was up there; what if she was up there? At the tower.

A tear escaped my shut eyes and it disappeared as I kept running. Then my eyes opened. I was at the right place. I was here. My chest heaved from the hard run and I looked up. The looming image of the clock tower met my eyes.

The plaza was empty before the tower and snow was beginning to gather at the edges. The dark view of the snowy town met me at the edge. A strange urge forced me to look up where we always used to sit together. No one was there.

I heaved a loud sigh and watched my breath disappear as vapor into the snowy night sky. What could I have expected? For Xion to be there? As if.

I shook my head as if ridding my mind of thoughts. Then I hurried into the tower in a flurry of strides.. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

* * *

Strange thoughts ran though my head when I went up the elevator, but it was cold in there too. My knees were curled up to my chin as I stared at my gloved hands. But one thing I remember from that time was that I could only think of disappearing.

But that was then. Now I'm looking upon a starry, snowy, dark view of Twilight Town.

I haven't sat down yet since I was just staring at the view. Besides, it's freezing cold up here; even colder than it is down at the plaza. What could I have expected? A warm cup of cocoa waiting for me?

I laugh softly as I place a hand on the tower. The moans of the wind seem to be mocking me as I humiliate myself.

My mind is thinking to itself how ridiculous I probably look like right now. So I sit down at the front of the tower while my feet dangle towards the distant ground below. The memory of when we saw the fireworks at the festival reappears in my head. That seems so long ago…

I rest both of my hands on the ledge that I'm sitting on, and to my surprise my right hand brushes against something solid. My eyes widen before I even look at it. It's oval shaped, with three points at the end. My fingers feel the ridges along the object and my mouth hangs open slightly in shock. Then I bring the thing to my eyes.

It's Xion's Thalassa shell.

The darkness dulls the brilliant colors of the shell, but I clearly recognize it as hers as I turn the object over and over in my hands. I realize that it's all I have left of her. But how could it be here; at the top of the tower?

It seems so bizarre, but I ignore that striking question as I clutch the shell in my hand. I hold it up to my chest and my heart bursts. For the third time in my life since preschool, tears flow from my eyes. Salty tears fall down my cheeks and they drip on the ledge until finally, one drops and scatters on her shell.

The tear seems to dissipate like stardust. Then out of the blue the shell warms and begins to glow.

_When two people share the fruit of stars, their destinies are intertwined with each other forever._

I hear the words in my ears as the shell lasers a beam of shining light into the sky, shooting an exploding aura like a gust of wind that makes my hair rustle and clothing flutter. My hood falls back as my illuminated eyes are fixed on the shell.

The beam enlarges into a huge pillar that slowly engulfs my whole body in light. Then the whole area around me is light, and I feel weightless. All I can see is brightness; It's like I'm floating. But I feel an aura behind me, and I turn around to see a tall figure.

He looks like…me.

The teenager before me is tall like I always wanted to be. He's lean and has a dark coat on that seems to clothe his entire body. Dark boots are fitted onto his soles and his hands are gloved like mine are.

His face is an exact replica of mine, only paler; but his eyes are striking compared to mine. They're an electric blue that almost seem to be giving off sparks of power and electricity. His face is firm and mature-and so much more depressing.

I take a half step back and look at him warily. He looks at me with an unfeeling expression. Then he holds out his hand to me. I just stare at it stupidly.

"Who are you…?" I ask of him.

The blonde shakes his head almost as in amusement and continues to hold it out to me.

"Don't you see? I'm _you._"

His voice is exactly like mine.

I shake my head and give an uneasy laugh, "B-but's that's impossible! There's only one me."

The boy chuckles quietly, drops his hand and shrugs. "Well then, consider me your 'other' you."

I only stare at him.

"Do you want to save her?" He says briefly.

"Who?"

"You know who I mean."

"…How exactly does she need 'saving'?"

"It's the reason why she's gone."

I blink twice. So he knows why she has been gone this whole time. My teeth clench in uneasiness as I look at him. Then I say a reply.

"I don't want to save her."

He looks at me with surprise and confusion.

"I said I don't want to save her. I want to be with her! I want her to be here, where we can always be together and talk," I shudder as I look down. "I want-" I pause.

"I want to know her."

The other me blinks his battery blue eyes with understanding and smiles. Then he takes my hands and nods. I only stare at him in confusion.

"Then you have little time. I can't retrieve her. Her mind is too deep down for me to dive. Only you can get her back," He pauses to look at me in the eye. "It's what she would want anyways."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You'll temporarily possess my body. What you'll see is disturbing, but I think you can take it. That's all I have to say. But-" He stops.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," He leans to the side and makes another small smile. "Just…bring her back. Then I'll be at peace. We both will be."

His grips on my hands tighten and I see him close his bright eyes. I do as well just as a brighter light engulfs us and blinds me. Then everything seemed to disappear.


	20. Dark Poison and Shattered Love

**On second thought, this story will be 24 chaps or more…**

******I'M BACK in this chap roxas constantly says that he's looking through 'his' eyes. he's referencing his other self, the one he met in the previous chapter or as i like to call him, _Number_**_ XIII_

* * *

**Disappeared Chapter 20**

I open my eyes.

It's all dark around me. Not even a cinch of light anywhere.

But…It's strangely beautiful somehow.

When I look down, I notice that I'm not wearing the same clothes I was wearing before…they were _his_ coat and clothes. They're slightly heavy compared to what I'm used to. But wearing them triggers a strange sensation within me…it's like I'm used to this.

I realize that I'm sitting down on what you could say the ground even though it was just darkness all around. So I got up. My eyesight felt so much more keen and honed, and all of my senses seemed to buzz with sensitivity that I felt even my own skin tingle. I felt stronger, faster, better…invincible.

But I know what he sent me here for. It's her that I'm after.

As I walk, I look around for something-anything even. I know that with darkness all around me I wont be able to find anything at all. That includes my best friend. I don't know what to expect at all in this forsaken area. Hell-I don't even know what's even inches before me.

Then just like someone flipped a switch, a speck of light appears in the distance. I stare at it for a while, then something wells up inside me. It starts to spill over and when that happens, I start running toward the light as fast as I could.

I get closer to the light and I'm not even breaking a sweat. Like I said, I'm faster than I would be as my normal self. Then I finally burst through as if that small glimmer was a door to pop through. When I pass through the barrier, everything around me turns white and behind me is a small speck of darkness, just like the light was in the darkness.

His alert eyes aid me in scanning the area. But it's just as before-nothing.

I'm completely confused and bewildered. If he said she would be here, then where the heck is she?!

But just before I am about to throw up his hands in annoyance, I hear his voice echo inside-

_Your key._

And that's all he says.

What key? It's not like there's one in any of his pockets or anything.

Just when I'm in the brink of going nuts, I feel an immense rush of energy within me and concentrate in my hands. The one in my right hand is stronger and I hold it out and stare at it like an idiot.

It tingles, and a strange sensation of hot and cold flashes in my hand. Then out of nowhere, a ball of light appears and begins to spin in my palm. I blink twice in disbelief as it spins faster and faster and in moments it elongates into a key shape. The process only took seconds but to me it felt like my eyes were in slow-mo. The light faded and I found myself staring at a snow white key. Wait, it's a blade. No…a key…!

_Keyblade…_

Oh.

I feel the urge to hold my face in my hands but I don't. I stare at the keyblade for a while longer and swing it around me, testing its weight. It feels quite mobile and easy to maneuver and I once again let it settle beside me.

"So what do I do now?"

The logic is simple as the thought pops in my head. Use it to find Xion.

The key seems to have a life of its own as it lifts up, dragging my right hand along with it and it points up…and explodes.

Well, it doesn't exactly explode, but the last thing I remember of what happens is that a giant flash of light spreads from it, and a loud crashing sound rings everywhere. I'm blinded and I feel harsh winds whipping around me. The floor under me collapses under itself. How I know this, I don't know since I can't see a thing.

I can still feel the blade in my hands, but it's burning and freezing. Its touch paralyzes my body and I stagger. The floor is gone, and I find myself falling. Light and darkness mix in my eyes and an iridescent feeling whispers in my ear. A woozy feeling overcomes my inner controls.

But when everything fades to the light, I see a speck of black in the distance. It's a figure, lying down in a puddle of purple.

Who is that…?

* * *

His blue eyes flash open and I look through them. I'm not…anywhere. It's confusion at its best. There is no color to describe what or where I am. But everything around me is still pure. White maybe? But I cant see anything anymore. It's all in auras that I feel now. I have no idea what's going on.

**_XIII…Roxas…_**

Who's there?

**_I'm breaking…_**

I take a step forward towards the voice. It's an illusion…I'm sure of it.

Purple begins to mix with cobalt in his blinded eyes and I'm confused…so confused…

Hands are placed on my cheeks. I expect them to be warm, but they're cold and metallic. A soft voice whispers in my ear…

**_Roxy…it's me._**

My body is paralyzed as I realize who is in front of me…or before me.

"What happened to you…?" I barely choke out, surprised to hear her voice after so long.

**_I'm broken. It's all my fault._**

I see violet eyes glow before me and color comes back into my memory. The whole environment turns black and I can finally see who I'm talking to…and it shocks me that It's not exactly who I thought it was.

The spirit is pale, corrupted and denigrated. Her face is like broken porcelain with chips and cracks riddling her face. Her hair is gray and her eyes look tired with wear and…a strange feeling. 'Weary' is not a good enough word to describe her. She is broken, exhaustion, grief, anger, and horror packed into one entity. Just a glance at her is enough to break my heart in two…how did this happen to her?

"…are you, Xion?"

**_No._**

When she says the word, her eyes flash with dark energy. Then she struck for my heart.

Her nailed hands impale me, straight through my chest. _Red_ blood splatters everywhere, and I'm breathless in her presence. What…just happened? She was so calm only seconds before…and now she does this.

**_These are my corrupted feelings…for you._** Her withered message whispers into my ears.

My voice travels through my gritted teeth as I say in pain, "S-stop this…Xi-"

**_I'm not Xion._**

I can't see anything. My sight is reduced to just a haze that looks like a dream. It's not real right? I'm just waiting for mom to wake me up…

Her image looms in front of me and there are tears…in her eyes. There's a small, sad smile on her lips and she withdraws her hand from my chest. I remember this…from my dreams…but why am I not dead? Countless questions pop up in my mind and I find myself lost in her violet irises, chasing after someone who doesn't seem to exist anymore.

How did I fall in love with someone like this? All-everything that I have ever felt for her is rising up inside of me, blocking the pain and blurring my vision. I'm delirious with shock and sorrow; my emotions only make situations worse.

I feel sad…betrayed almost as a tear slips from his eye. Then I remember. This isn't her. This is darkness.

My arms reach out for her and I grab her shoulders, tears pouring from my eyes in pain and in sorrow. "Xion, Xion…Xi…on. What did I do to make you like this?" I mourn and I clutch her body as I begin to collapse.

"_I'm NOT HER!" _She screams and tries to pull away from my tight grasp. The sudden motion makes me cough up scarlet blood. My internal organs are probably giving up on me now; but I shake off the thought. It's just that she's…she's more important than me. I'd rather die than let her remain at this state. She's broken. Sad. Lonely. I can't let her stay here.

Her teeth grit in anger and grief. She's breaking up now, and she's crying. I wonder what she feels for me now. Nothing can be worse than this. If she's passing the line-

The spirit shrieks in insanity and her angry tears mix with mine.

"Please! Don't stay like this…!" I try to shout but only a faint cry comes out.

My strength, fading, wills me to grab her even tighter. I do so, and she cries out, scratching my face and stabbing my abdomen. But I can't feel the pain…it's too small compared to my sadness for her. Love-it's too small of a word to describe what I'm feeling right now. It's pain, compassion, sacrifice…

I embrace her tightly but she fights me fiercely. The blood gushing from my wounds taint her appearance and my own as we struggle.

I just hope that this will be enough.

My hands reach for her head, and I pull her to me. She's still cold as ever, but I try to warm her with my fading energy. We're both crying hysterically and it takes all of my strength to hold her close. Nothing is bringing her back to her senses and I don't know what to do. I expect some kind of great sacred power to descend upon us, but the heavens seem to laugh at me as the torture between me and her continue.

My own sanity is breaking, just like hers did. I feel strange urges to do the extreme: bite her, scratch her, stab her…_kiss her._

She begins to tremble uncontrollably in my arms. Dark tendrils spread from her chest and I feel faint from loss of blood and horror. But it only gives me an excuse to hold on to her even tighter.

"E-either you go back with me…or I die trying," I tremble with a weak, grim smile. She looks at me with wide and panicking eyes without any humanity or insanity within them….then disappears from my grasp into a wisp of darkness.

Crap.

She reappears right in front of me once more with a dead look in her eyes. A key or her own formulates in her right hand and with her tattered and torn robe fluttering behind her, she strikes.


End file.
